The stranded
by tstormch
Summary: A hit and run camaro, causes Skinner to assign Mulder and Scully, due to their driving. Hitting anything in their path as if they're being chased down by someone. when they find where the car ends up, they find it leads to the most active location for UFO activity.


**WRITTEN: 10-22-00**

 **X FILES**

THE STRANDED

 **CONTACT, NEVADA**

 **5:35 P.M.**

 _ **(A red Camaro speeding down a country road, toward a small town. Inside the car a man with a beard and long black hair keeps looking behind him as if something was after him. He accelerates his car even more. Closing into town, people in the town are going about their daily affairs. The Camaro races down a street a car starts to pull out. The Camaro hits the car and keeps on going. Everyone on the side walks watch in shock at the Camaro. The guy keeps speeding through town. Someone starts to cross the street as the walk sign turns green and the traffic light turns red. The scene spots on the red Camaro speeding down the street ignoring the red light. The pedestrian gets out into the middle of the street as the man in the car looks behind at what he thinks is following him, hitting the pedestrian. The man stops the car. Looks out his window. Sees the person laying in the street and screeches off on out of town.)**_

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **MONDAY 9:35 A.M.**

 _ **(Scully is sitting in front of Skinners desk. They're waiting for Mulder.)**_

SKINNER: (Looking at Scully.) I've waited five minutes to long, agent Scully. Where's agent Mulder?

SCULLY: (Looks at his desk.) I don't know sir. I haven't talked to agent Mulder all weekend.

SKINNER: Was he aware of this meeting?

-2-

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) Yes he was. I told him Friday night when we were both leaving work.

SKINNER: Well I'm going to have you relay this meeting to agent Mulder. I don't have time to wait on him. I have a case giving to me from the Nevada police department. Their calling on the FBI on a man who is wanted for hit and run. According to the local police, not only in Nevada, but also through the southern part of Idaho, to the Mountain Home's location. This guy was driving as if he was running from someone chasing him. When there was not. The man has been noted to drive speeds exceeding anywhere between ninety to one hundred and ten miles per hour in city limits. (Scully just stares at him.)

SCULLY: Has this man had a history of mental illness?

SKINNER: I don't know. All they know is that he has black long hair and a beard. And every time the local authorities see him or accidents happen from his driving. Eyewitnesses report a red Camaro speeding through town. And it's the same car that hit ran people on the sidewalks, and/or in their cars. Whatever is in this mans way.

SCULLY: This man sounds like the way Duane Berry acted. (Skinner stares at her.) Over four years ago.

SKINNER: Well all the same. The Nevada police want a group of us out there tomorrow afternoon. They're going to put out stake outs on every highway and side street through the northern part of the state and on up to southern Idaho.

SCULLY: So you're sending a whole team of agents out there.

SKINNER: (Nods yes.) Yeah. And I'm calling on you two to track this man down in his car and track him down.

-3-

SCULLY: (Looks at the floor.) I see.

SKINNER: So you're both due to leave ten in the morning tomorrow. I'll meet you both up there tomorrow. (Scully stands up and walks out of the office. In the basement, Scully is getting off of the elevator and walking to Mulders office. She goes to walk in the office and stops in her tracks. Mulder has his head down on his desk. Scully walks over to him and touches him on the shoulder.)

SCULLY: Mulder? (He jumps, causing her to jump as well. She smiles at him as he looks at her with a drugged out expression.) Long night?

MULDER: (Tired sounding, he rubs his eyes.) No. I don't feel good. (Scully feels his forehead for a fever. He moves away from her.) Quit Scully. (Stands up and walks to the lab part of his office.)

SCULLY: (Watches him.) Not to mention cranky.

MULDER: (Looking on a top shelf, moving books around.) Funny.

SCULLY: You missed the meeting with Skinner.

MULDER: (Taking down a book and looking at it.) Oh yeah? What did the boss man have to say?

SCULLY: (Walks over to him and leans against the wall, watching him.) He has an assignment for us.

MULDER: (Puts the book back and looks at Scully.) What this time? Someone took out a trashcan and the person was hauled into the insane asylum?

-4-

SCULLY: No. It's an X-file.

MULDER: Is that what he said?

SCULLY: (Looks at the floor and looks back at him.) He didn't come right out and say that but that's how it came across to me. (Mulder nods yes walking past her toward his desk.)

MULDER: (Sitting back down behind his desk. Looks over at her.) So what's the assignment if it is a (Puts his fingers up like quotation marks.) 'X-file'!

SCULLY: (Walks over to his desk and sits at the edge of it.) Well the way he told it. There's a man who has a beard and dark long hair going around in a red Camaro hitting people and driving off. (Mulder stares at her she notices.) What?

MULDER: Are they sure it isn't cousin 'It' from Adams Family? (Scully glares at him.) So what makes this case an X-file?

SCULLY: I hate it when you're sick. (Mulder shrugs and looks at his desk.) He said eyewitnesses are reporting, by his driving like someone is pursuing him. When to their eyes there is not?

MULDER: (Looks at Scully.) Typical Twilight Zone wouldn't you say? (Scully just stares at him.) When do we leave?

SCULLY: Tomorrow morning. A whole team of agents is going to be up there on the investigation. Skinner is going to meet us there. Mulder there's something else he said. (Looks at the floor. Mulder stares at her.) The route this man is taking. It's from northern Nevada up to Southern Idaho. (Looks over at Mulder.) And on over to Mountain Home, Idaho. (Mulders stare turns to a determined look.)

-5-

MULDER: (Sits up in his chair.) Scully. Do you know what that is? (Scully stares at him.) That's only the most major location of UFO activity. (Scully stares at the floor.)

SCULLY: I was afraid you were going to say that. (Mulder stands up and starts to head out of his office.)

MULDER: We better get packed. (Walks on out of his office. Scully stares at the floor with a worried expression. Mulder peers around the doorway corner of his office.) You coming? (Scully looks over at him and starts to walk over to him.)

 **CONTACT STATE PARK, NEVADA**

 **TUESDAY 12:45 P.M.**

 _ **(Whole crew of FBI agents and vehicles at a state park in front of large lodge. Skinner comes walking out of the lodge with paper work in his hands. He looks around at everyone moving around, getting ready. A sheriff walks up to him.)**_

SHERIFF: A.D. Skinner?

SKINNER: (Stares at him.) Yeah?

SHERIFF: I'm Sheriff Lonhilly. (Shakes his hand.) I appreciate you guys coming in such short notice. (A couple of agents, man and woman, approach Skinner.)

AGENT 1: Excuse me, sir. (Skinner looks at him.) Are our listings of locations in the van?

SKINNER: Yeah. Ask agent Johnson for a copy.

AGENT 1: Thank you sir. (Looks at his partner.) Let's go. (The sheriff looks at Skinner.)

-6-

SHERIFF: Were those your top agents you were talking about?

SKINNER: (Looks at him.) No. (A car pulls up to the scene, beside one of the semi swat team trucks. Mulder and Scully get out of the car. Skinner looks there way.) There's my best agents. (The sheriff looks the direction Skinner is looking and notices Mulder and Scully. Mulder leans on the truck of the car, almost passing out. He holds his forehead. Scully notices and walks over to him.)

SHERIFF: (Looks at Skinner.) Looks to me one of your best agents have a hangover. (Skinner glares at him and heads toward them.)

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder in concern. Touches his shoulder.) Are you okay?

MULDER: (Looking at the ground.) I'll be fine.

SCULLY: Mulder if you feel this bad. I don't think you should even be out here.

MULDER: (Looks at her.) I was fine till I got off the plane. (Skinner walks up to them, staring at Mulder. Mulder and Scully look at Skinner.)

SKINNER: Are you okay agent Mulder?

MULDER: I'm fine. I just got a little light headed.

-7-

SKINNER: Well come on over to the Semi transport truck and sign in. Were going to get moving out of here in a few minutes. (Skinner starts walking toward the truck. Mulder and Scully follow him. Inside the truck trailer, Mulder is looking around at all the surveillance equipment. Skinner picks up files and hands one to Scully. He looks over at Mulder as he is still looking at everything.) Agent Mulder. (He looks over at Skinner and walks over to him. Skinner hands him his file.)

MULDER: How are we all going to catch this guy? It isn't like he's going to play hit and run for the FBI so he can be caught.

SKINNER: Were going to wait for our stake crews to give us an alert call then we'll move out.

MULDER: (Sits down in one of the chairs.) What if this guy never shows up?

SKINNER: We wait for him till further notice.

MULDER: Should I order pizza while were waiting? (Skinner glares at him as another agent calls him. Skinner walks over to him. Scully looks at him. Mulder looks at her.) You want Pizza?

SCULLY: (Stares at him, noticing how pale he is.) No. But I want you to get some rest. (Mulder stares at her.)

MULDER: And where do you think I should get that? As you can see there are no beds anywhere in here.

SCULLY: Go out to the car and lay the seat back. I'll come and get you when we have anything happen. Okay?

MULDER: (Stands up, looking at her.) Is that an order, doctor?

-8-

SCULLY: (Smiles at him.) You could say that. (Mulder walks out of the trailer. Skinner notices as he is still talking to the agent. The agent walks out and Skinner walks over to Scully.)

SKINNER: Where's agent Mulder going?

SCULLY: I sent him outside to get some rest till we get word on when our convict starts to move. (Skinner nods yes.)

SKINNER: What's wrong with him?

SCULLY: He's sick. I told him he shouldn't even be out here. But he insisted.

 **HOUR LATER**

 _ **(Inside the huge semi trailer. Agents are rushing back and forth.)**_

AGENT 2: (He has headphones on and a small mouthpiece mike in front of his lips, dispatching the police of the convicts location.) The man is headed north down State Route 93.

SKINNER: (Rushes over to the agent, Scully follows him.) Tell them were getting a helicopter out on him.

AGENT 2: Nevada crew! Were sending a helicopter to the convicts where abouts. From there we will give his exact location. (Skinner looks back at Scully.)

SKINNER: Get agent Mulder. You guys are our eye in the sky! (Scully nods yes and rushes out of the trailer. Outside, Scully rushes over to the car and opens the door. Mulder isn't there. She looks around the area looking for him. Mulder suddenly walks up behind her.)

-9-

MULDER: What are you doing? (Scully jumps and quickly turns around to look at him.)

SCULLY: (Holding her chest over her heart.) Mulder! (Looks at the ground, leaning against the car.) You about gave me a heart attack!

MULDER: (Smiling.) I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep so I took a walk. What up?

SCULLY: We gotta go. They spotted our man.

MULDER: Oh really? We better call off the pizzas. (Scully glares at him as she heads back to the trailer. Mulder follows her.)

 **2:01 P.M.**

 _ **(A red Camaro speeding down the interstate from Ariel view, from inside the helicopter, Mulder and Scully are in. Scully has a headset on with a mouthpiece microphone in front of her mouth.)**_

SCULLY: He just past Raindail road. (The Camaro drives into a woody area where the helicopter looses visual temporarily then sees him again then loses him again. In the next clearing they loose sight of the car. Scully notices.) Wait a minute. (She looks up at the pilot in front of her.) Circle this area! (Mulder looks over at her.)

MULDER: (He has a headset on as well. Yells over the noise of the helicopter.) What's wrong?

SCULLY: (Looking out the side of the helicopter as they circle the clearing the car never showed up through.) He stopped somewhere. He must know he's being trailed.

-10-

SKINNER: (Can be heard over Scullys head set.) Can't you see him anywhere agent Scully?

SCULLY: (Responding, still looking.) Not unless we land sir.

POLICE: (Can be heard over her headset.) This is Nevada Police. Where is your current location?

SCULLY: We're three miles down from the last road I said he passed. Raindail road.

POLICE: We're approaching the road now, we just passed it. We see your helicopter. But we don't see the Camaro. He's vanished. (Scully looks over at Mulder. He just stares at her.) Wait a minute. There he is! (All of the sudden there are screams heard and the sound of crash over Scullys head set. The scene shows outside the helicopter as the cruiser explodes. The helicopter pilot turns from the explosion-heading north.

SCULLY: (In shock from what she just saw.) A.D. Skinner, sir. We just lost a portion of the Nevada crew! (Notices the Camaro speeding north again.) He's on the move again sir! Send the wrecker crew after him. He's heading north! (Looks over at the pilot again.) Head north along this route. (Looks back out at the Camaro.) He's closing in on the border of Idaho and Nevada. He's just now entering Idaho. (Looks at Mulder. She notices him staring out the window.) Are you okay? (Mulder looks over at her.)

MULDER: Yeah! (Looks back out the window. Scully looks back out her side, watching the car.)

SCULLY: He's making a right turn on State Route 30, heading east. (The helicopter turns with the road as they continually track the car.)

-11-

SKINNER: (Can be heard over her headset.) Agent Scully. There's a team waiting five miles south of Mountain Home air base. They'll block him off there.

SCULLY: But sir. How do they not where this guy is going?

SKINNER: I got word from the Idaho police saying he takes this route every time he comes through. But they're always unable to catch up with him. (Scully looks over at Mulder.)

SCULLY: Can you believe this. (Mulder nods no in disgust. Scully looks back out at the car they are pursuing. It starts to turn left.) The Camaro is turning left on State Route 75 heading north again. He seems to be traveling faster now.

MULDER: (Leans over Scullys way, watching the car. Scully glares at him.) He's not missing a lick is he?

SCULLY: Do you mind I can't see. (Mulder looks at her.)

MULDER: Sorry. (Goes to sit back in his own seat. Scully looks back out at the car down below. He starts turning on to an exit ramp.)

SCULLY: He's entering an exit ramp on I –84. He's heading Northwest.

MULDER: (Notices where they are headed as the helicopter turns northwest, following the interstate.) He's an abductee.

SCULLY: (Looks over at Mulder.) What?

MULDER: (Stares out his side of the windows.) We can't get that close. We'll lose power. (Scully notices Mulder staring out the side window.)

-12-

SCULLY: What are you looking at?

MULDER: (The scene shows what he's staring at. It's a ice capped mountain.) Mountain Home. (Scully looks at the direction he's looking at and notices.)

SCULLY: Wow! (She quickly looks back out at the road the Camaro is traveling down then back at Mulder.) It's beautiful.

MULDER: (Looks at Scully.) We can't fly the distance Skinner said.

SCULLY: Why can't we?

MULDER: Mountain Home, Scully is only the most active area for UFO encounters. This man were on pursuit of is an abductee. Everyone is claiming he's driving like he's trying to get away from something. Maybe he is?

SCULLY: Mulder. I think your fever is getting to your thinking.

MULDER: (Getting annoyed by her skepticism.) Just here me out, okay? (Scully just stares at him. Mulder points at the mountain.) Look at where were headed. Don't it seem uncanny that that's where this person is headed?

SCULLY: (Looks at the floor and back at Mulder.) Yeah it does. But it's a coincidence.

MULDER: (Staring at her.) Is it? (Scully looks back out at the car they are pursuing. Skinner radios her.)

SKINNER: (Can be heard over her headset.) Agent Scully.

SCULLY: I read you sir go ahead.

-13-

SKINNER: The Idaho police have in sight. Do you see their blockade?

SCULLY: (Looks ahead of the car she's watching.) Yes sir I do.

SKINNER: Circle the area to make sure he doesn't do any fancy maneuvering.

SCULLY: Yes sir. (Looks over at Mulder.) Did you hear that? (Mulder is looking out the window knodding yes. Scully looks back at the car. The scene shows the level of the Camaro. The car gets a mile from the blocked off road of police cruisers and stops. The man turns the engine off and sets there for two seconds. In the helicopter, Scully notices.) Attention! Vehicle has stopped. Repeating vehicle has stopped. (Scully looks at the pilot in front of her.) Circle the area. (The pilot nods yes as he starts to circle the area where the car is stopped.)

POLICE 1: (Can be heard over Scullys headset.) We got our eyes on him. (At the car the guy quickly gets out of the car and runs northeast toward the mountain.)

SCULLY: (Noticing.) He has ran out of the car. He's running northeast. Repeating, man is on his feet running northeast.

POLICE 2: Keep us posted were on him.

SCULLY: I read you. (Mulder, watching the action, sees the guy running through the woods.)

MULDER: I told you he's headed to the mountain. (Scully looks over at Mulder.)

SCULLY: (Looks at the pilot.) Follow this mans trail.

-14-

MULDER: We better not get to close to that mountain either.

SCULLY: Why?

MULDER: (Looks at Scully.) The magnetic field will cause us to go down and crash. (In disgust Scully looks back out her side of the windows. The man is still running to the mountain. The Idaho police spot him and run after him.)

POLICE 1: We spotted him. Were closing in.

SCULLY: I see you. (Suddenly the helicopter engines start missing and sputtering. Scully looks over at Mulder.)

MULDER: Told you. (Scully looks at the pilot.)

SCULLY: Turn us around.

PILOT: (Unable to control the craft.) I can't. Everything is locking up on me.

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder in panic.) Mulder, what do we do?

MULDER: (Looks over at the pilot.) Keep trying. It'll give way. (The pilot keeps trying. The engines to the helicopter almost quit just when the pilot gains control again and turns the helicopter around the opposite direction they were headed.)

SCULLY: (Sighs in relief.) Idaho police. What's your position? Did you apprehend him yet?

POLICE 1: No. He disappeared out of thin air. Do you have a visual on him?

-15-

SCULLY: Negative. We were experiencing engine difficulty. We had to turn around. (Scully lays back in her seat, disgusted.)

 **CONTACT STATE PARK**

 **4:10 P.M.**

 _ **(All the FBI vans and semi trucks parked outside the lodge. Scully and Skinner are standing outside the lodge.)**_

SKINNER: (Leaning against the porch post.) So what happened?

SCULLY: Well we were flying along and as we got closer to the mountain the helicopter started running rough. Mulder told me ten minutes to us getting there that we shouldn't get close to the mountain.

SKINNER: I assume his reason was due to the UFO activity up there. (Scully nods yes.) Where is agent Mulder?

SCULLY: (Looks around.) I don't know. (Looks toward her car. She notices someone laying in it.) He's in the car. (Starts walking to the car.)

SKINNER: Why?

SCULLY: (Looks back at him as she's walking.) I told you he doesn't feel good. (She reaches the car and opens the drivers side door to look in. Mulder is asleep on the passenger side with the seat laid back.) Mulder? (Gets in the car and touches his shoulder.) Mulder. (Notices he's warm. She touches his fore head.) My god Mulder you're burning up. (Mulder looks at her weakly.)

MULDER: What?

-16-

SCULLY: You should be home in bed that's what. (Starts to get out of the car. She looks Skinners way.) A.D. Skinner! (He looks her way.) Come here. (Skinner walks over to her.)

SKINNER: What's wrong?

SCULLY: He's sick. I'm taking him to the hospital. He's got a fever that could blister your hand. I'll be back in a while.

SKINNER: All right. Go ahead. (Scully gets into the car. Skinner closes the car door for her.) Keep me informed.

SCULLY: (Starting the car.) I will. (She drives off.)

 **TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

 _ **(Scully looks over at Mulder in concern, as he is still asleep. She looks back out at the road. Behind her and, up in the air, a UFO suddenly shows up. Mulder wakes up. It follows her about four feet away from her car. Mulder sits up a little, looking on the side view mirror. He notices it. He sets his seat up more and looks over at Scully. She's steady looking out at the road. He looks back at the mirror then he rolls down the window and looks out and behind. The craft is almost on top of them as he looks up at it. The craft lights get real bright and suddenly Mulder disappears. Scully noticing looks over in fear. In slight panic she goes left to center. As she does a semi truck is headed toward her. Blowing it's horn. She looks the direction of the truck as it gets closer and she runs head on into it. Both vehicles blow up.)**_

-17-

 **NEVADA CARE HOSPITAL**

 **5:30 P.M.**

 _ **(Mulder waking and sitting up screaming. Scully quickly stands up and holds him down, trying to get him to calm down.)**_

SCULLY: Settle down, Mulder. It's alright.

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Where am I?

SCULLY: You're in the Nevada Care Hospital. You were burning a fever of nearly a hundred and five. (Mulder lays back looking at the wall in front of him.)

MULDER: (Sighs.) How did I get here? (Looks at her.)

SCULLY: I brought you. You were laying in the car asleep burning with fever. So I brought you here.

MULDER: What about the case?

SCULLY: Oh. The man disappeared in the woods with the Idaho police were running after him. They all claimed he disappeared before their very eyes. (Mulder looks at her with the expression of asking 'what?')

MULDER: So what's wrong with me?

SCULLY: No one has said yet. I've already been to the lab about three times with no word.

MULDER: In other words they don't know. (Scully nods no.) So does that mean we can leave and get back on the site?

-18-

SCULLY: Mulder your health is more important than that case right now.

MULDER: Is it? (Scully stares at him.) How can you be so sure that this case isn't what's causing me to be weak and have an outrageous fever? (Scully sighs and looks at the floor.)

SCULLY: Mulder. You need a serious vacation.

MULDER: I'm serious, Scully. Remember almost a year ago from the effects of the black oil I had? (Scully stares at him.)

SCULLY: That's not the same thing. (Behind Scully a doctor comes walking into the room.)

DOLLIASON: (Looks at Scully.) Agent Scully? (Scully turns around to look at him.) Hi I'm doctor Dolliason. (Goes to shake her hand.)

SCULLY: (Shakes his hand.) Hi. (The doctor looks at Mulder and walks over to his side as Scully gets out of his way.)

DOLLIASON: Agent Mulder. How are you feeling? (Mulder looks up at him. From Mulders perspective as he's looking up at the doctor, at first the doctor's face appears as the bounty hunters. Then Mulder blinks and the doctor's face turns back to his own. Mulder tries to back away from him.)

MULDER: (Glaring at the doctor.) Get away from me! (Scully looks over at him.)

DOLLIASON: (Looks at him strange.) What? What's wrong?

MULDER: (Starts breathing heavy.) Get away from me! Don't touch me!

-19-

SCULLY: (Walks to the other side of Mulders bed.) Mulder! (Mulder glances at Scully and looks right back at the doctor.)

DOLLIASON: All I'm going to do is check your blood pressure and look at your eyes.

MULDER: (Nods no.) No. You're not taking me!

SCULLY: (Looking at Mulder.) Mulder! (Mulder looks at her.)

MULDER: It's him, Scully! (Glares back at the doctor as the doctor gets the blood pressure wrap ready.)

SCULLY: Who?

MULDER: (Grabbing on to her arm.) The bounty hunter!

DOLLIASON: (Looks at Scully.) Who?

SCULLY: (Looks at the doctor.) Nothing. (Looks at Mulder.) Let him examine you, Mulder. (He looks at her. She stares at him.) Please. The sooner you do the quicker your out of here. (Mulder looks over at the doctor staring at him. Scully looks at the doctor.) Go ahead.

DOLLIASON: He's showing severe signs of instability.

SCULLY: (Rubbing one of Mulders shoulders.) He's not unstable. Just do what you need to do before he starts up again. (The doctor puts on the blood pressure strap around Mulders arm as he watches the doctor cautiously. The doctor checks his pulse and then takes the arm rest off. Scully rubs the back part of Mulders shoulders to keep him calm.) Now was that all that bad?

-20-

(Mulder don't answer as he continues to watch the doctor. The doctor starts to get a tool to look at Mulders eyes. From Mulders view as the doctor approaches Mulder with the tool. The tool suddenly changes from what it is intended for to a stiletto. Mulder sees it and panics.)

MULDER: (Yells, backing away from the doctor against the wall.) Scully he's going to kill me! (Scully glares at him.)

SCULLY: Mulder, settle down! (Mulder looks at her in fear and back at the doctor.)

MULDER: He's got it in his hand. Don't you see it Scully!

SCULLY: (Looks at what the doctors holding and looks back at Mulder.) All he has Mulder is a tool to look in the pupils of your eyes.

MULDER: He wants to poke my eyes out, Scully.

SCULLY: Mulder! (A nurse comes rushing in, from all the commotion.)

NURSE: What's going Doctor? (The doctor looks back at her.)

DOLLIASON: Get me a tranquilizer.

NURSE: Yes sir. (Walks out of the room.)

DOLLIASON: (Looking at Mulder. Backing away from him.) It's okay agent Mulder. I'm backing off. Mulder sits normal in his bed, breathing heavy. Steadily watching him. The doctor looks over at Scully.) Agent Scully. Can I see you for a minute? (Scully starts to walk over to the doctor, Mulder stops her.)

-21-

MULDER: (Grabs her arm, staring at her.) Don't go!

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) I'll be right back. (Walks on over to the doctor.)

DOLLIASON: I'm having one of the nurse's get a tranquilizer for your partner. How long did he have that fever?

SCULLY: (Looks at the floor and back at the doctor.) I don't know. At least thirty-two hours. (The doctor nods yes.)

DOLLIASON: That explains it. His behavior and attitude.

SCULLY: What's causing this fever?

DOLLIASON: That's one of the reasons I came in here to tell you. Come here. (Walks out of the room. Scully follows him, Mulder notices, glaring her direction. The doctor and Scully walk into his office. He picks up a file and hands it to her.) These are the results of the tests we've run on him. (Scully looks the charts over.)

SCULLY: (Glaring at the charts.) What is this?

DOLLIASON: It's a black substance running through his blood system.

SCULLY: What in our blood stream would cause this?

DOLLIASON: A strange case of cancer. (Scully stares at him.) Or maybe just some freak virus. But we'll have to run a variety of tests.

SCULLY: How long do you have to keep him here?

-22-

DOLLIASON: It's not the question of keeping him here. All we need to do is take another blood sample for the tests. But he needs to stay off work for at least a couple of weeks. Till we find the answer on this issue.

SCULLY: I see.

DOLLIASON: But he can go home today. After we get the blood from him.

SCULLY: Well the way he feels about you. I'll take the blood just give me the syringe. The doctor walks out of the room to Mulders room. Scully walks into the room and over to Mulder. He stares at her in concern.)

MULDER: Are you okay? (Scully nods yes, rubbing the side of his arm.)

DOLLIASON: Agent Scully? (Scully walks over to the doctor. He hands her a clean syringe.) Here. Just get about (Shows her on the syringe the amount.) that much of blood in there and give it back to one of the nurses for processing.

SCULLY: Okay. (The doctor walks out of the room. Scully looks at it and walks over to Mulder. Mulder watches her.)

MULDER: (Reaches for her hand.) What's wrong Scully?

SCULLY: (Noticing him reaching for her. She gets close to him, taking his hand, looking at it.) It's what they told me.

MULDER: What did they tell you?

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) Put out your arm Mulder.

-23-

MULDER: (Puts his arm out. Scully rubs his forearm with rubbing alcohol. He watches her.) What are you doing?

SCULLY: (Looks at the syringe and at his arm.) They need some blood from you to run more tests. (Puts the needle into his arm and starts to extract his blood. He continues to watch her. She pulls the needle out and puts a small gauze over the area she punctured. She makes Mulder close his arm to hold the gauze in place.) I'll be right back. (Walks out of the room. A few seconds later a nurse walks in with a syringe in her hand. She walks over to Mulder and premises to inject him with it. Mulder backs away. )

MULDER: (Glaring at the nurse, yells.) Scully! (The nurse glares at him.)

NURSE 2: Now settle down. This isn't going to hurt you.

MULDER: (Backing away from her, continues to yell.) Scully! (Scully comes walking into the room and notices the nurse.)

SCULLY: (Walks over to the nurse.) Excuse me. What do think your doing?

NURSE 2: Doctor Dolliason told me to tranquilize this patient.

SCULLY: Well I'm telling you to get a second opinion.

NURSE 2: I got my orders.

SCULLY: (Stops her.) Now you got new orders. Good bye. (The nurse glares at her and leaves the room. Scully looks at Mulder.)

MULDER: Thank you. (Scully nods yes, looking at his bed.) What's wrong?

-24-

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) They're saying you may have a rare form of cancer.

MULDER: (Looks at her in shock.) How?

SCULLY: They don't know. They're saying they're finding a black substance in your blood to which there are determining to be cancerous. (Mulder looks at his bed.)

MULDER: Scully. (She looks at him. He looks back at her.) I've been infected with this stuff since '95. Why should it we worry about it now.

SCULLY: That's just why we should worry about it. Mulder that was almost over five years ago. Who's to say this thing couldn't incubate that kind of a disease. (Mulder shrugs, looking back at his bed.)

MULDER: So how long do I have to be here?

SCULLY: You don't. They're saying you can go home but you can't return to work. (Mulder stares at her.) Not until they find out what this thing is. (Mulder sighs in irritation.) They're concerned, as well as I am in why you had a temperature of a hundred and seven decrees. Something's wrong somewhere. (Scullys cell phone rings. She takes it out of her pocket and answers it.) Scully. (Pause. Mulder looks at her.) Yes sir, (Scully looks at Mulder.) he's right here. (Pause.) They're not sure, sir. They're saying he may have a rare form of cancer in his bloodstream. (Pause.) I don't know. They found traces of foreign substance in his blood. (Pause.) Any more word on our case of the hit an run? (The scene shows Skinner sitting in a chair in the semi trailer.)

-25-

SKINNER: We've had a few reports of people having seen a man that fits his description. But nothing definite. So when are you coming back?

SCULLY: (At the hospital. Looking at the floor.) I got to see Mulder home. Then I'll return accordingly.

SKINNER: (In the trailer.) I need him on this case, agent Scully. I believe he can lead us to this man.

SCULLY: (At the hospital.) How?

SKINNER: (Looks at the floor.) I don't know. I just know. Why were you taking him home?

SCULLY: That's what the doctor out here said to do.

SKINNER: What do you say to do?

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder again. He stares at her.) I know he isn't going to want to go home.

SKINNER: I leave it in your best judgment. If I don't see you in the next hour. Call me.

SCULLY: Yes sir. (Turns her cell phone off. Mulder is intently staring at her.)

MULDER: What was that about?

SCULLY: Skinner needs you to help find this man there all looking for.

MULDER: Skinner? Our boss? Needs me? (Scully nods yes.) Is he sick? (Scully giggles.) When do we get out of here?

-26-

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

 **CONTACT STATE PARK**

 _ **(Mulder and Scully drive up to the lodge. They both get out of the car. Skinner meets up with them.)**_

SKINNER: (Looks at Mulder.) They released you, huh? (Mulder nods yes.)

SCULLY: (Looks at Skinner.) They didn't want to but they did.

MULDER: (Glares at Scully and looks at Skinner.) So what's the scoop on our man, sir?

SKINNER: Well we ran into a problem with that.

SCULLY: (Looks at Skinner.) What kind of problem?

SKINNER: The Idaho police have been scouting around the area where the man disappeared.

MULDER: Where was that?

SKINNER: At the base of the mountain. When the police returned to look at the man's car. It was gone. One of the officers happen to look at the mountain and the mans car was going up the back road that takes you up and around the mountain to the other side toward Boise.

SCULLY: How did he get back into his car?

SKINNER: Nobody knows. But what I need you to do is drive up on that back road and see if you find any hint of evidence of where he might have gone on that mountain. A hidden drive, a self-made path. Anything.

-27-

MULDER: All your respect, sir. This mountains elevation is over twenty thousand feet. There's no way this man could have just gone off some where except the side of the mountain and crashed.

SKINNER: So what are you saying agent Mulder. That this man flew? (Mulder smiles and snickers, looking at the ground.)

MULDER: (Looks back at Skinner.) No. But you just said you wanted us to find a back road or a self made road he might have concocted. There's no way this man could have. Not with any bit of intelligence.

SKINNER: All I'm asking of you two agent Mulder. Is to go around that mountain and see if he's anywhere to be found. Okay?

MULDER: Yes sir. (Starts walking back to the car. Scully follows.)

SKINNER: Oh. (Mulder and Scully look back at him.) Don't take to long either. There's a storm in the forecast. It's due to come in around eight or nine thirty. At the elevation you'll be going it will probably be a blizzard. So be quick about it. Mulder and Scully get into the car and drive off.)

 **8:15 P.M.**

 _ **(They're driving along the one lane road around the mountain. It's getting dark and the road becomes narrower. Scully looks out her window and notices the ledge. She sees the trees and there the size of baby pine trees from the elevation they are reaching. Flurries are starting to come down. They come up on a car that is going slow up the steep climb. Mulder slows his car down almost tailgating the car in front of him.)**_

-28-

SCULLY: (Nervous.) Mulder. I want off this mountain.

MULDER: (Concentrating on his driving.) That makes two of us. And if this jerk don't speed up. I'm going to go crazy.

SCULLY: (Noticing him tailgating the car in front of him.) Don't go crazy till will get off this steep mountain. And don't tailgate this person. Back off a little, Mulder.

MULDER: (Looks at her and back at the road.) You nervous, Scully?

SCULLY: (Breathing a little heavy.) I'm scared to death, Mulder. Skinner said this storm wasn't coming till nine thirty.

MULDER: (Looks up at the flurries as he's driving.) He said between eight and nine thirty.

SCULLY: (Notices him looking up.) Mulder watch the road!

MULDER: (Looks at her in concern and back at the road.) You are scared aren't you?

SCULLY: I'm not very fond of heights I should let you know.

 **8:30 P.M.**

 _ **(The snow is getting a little heavier. The scene shows them still climbing the steep ledge on the narrow road. The car that was in front of them is struggling to get up the steep climb but keeps moving.)**_

SCULLY: (Even more nervous, looking wide out the windshield.) Are we on the descent yet?

-29-

MULDER: No. But were getting close.

SCULLY: Is that car sliding in front of us or is it my imagination.

MULDER: (Looks ahead at the car in front of them. The car in front of them is starting to fish tail on the narrow road.) He is. I'm slowing down a little to let him go on. (The car in front of them slows down even more to a stop. But his wheels are spinning. He's sliding on the ice and snow. The car starts sliding backwards toward Mulder.)

SCULLY: Mulder look out! (The car hits them, causing them to slide. Scully starts panicking.) Mulder! (She looks out her side window and notices them touching the edge, seemingly going off. The car in front of them hits them again, making them slide into the mountain and into a rut. Getting their car stuck. They both notice the car that was in front of them slides slightly past them, backwards and off the edge of the mountain. Not a sound of a crash is heard.) Oh my god! (Looks at Mulder in panic.) Mulder!

MULDER: (Looks at Scully.) Settle down.

SCULLY: Let's get out of here. I want to go back to the lodge!

MULDER: Scully we're stuck.

SCULLY: Let's walk down the mountain.

MULDER: Scully we're over twenty thousand feet from ground level. We'll freeze to death if we go out there.

SCULLY: You don't think we'll freeze to death in here?

-30-

MULDER: Call Skinner.

SCULLY: (Reaches in her coat pocket and dials his number. The number doesn't go through. She looks at Mulder.) Were out of range.

MULDER: (Looks out at the snow.) Great. At least we got heat till somebody finds us. (The car engine quits just as he says that. Scully glares at him. He looks over at her.)

SCULLY: You just had to say it didn't you.

 **45 MINUTES LATER**

 **CONTACT LODGE**

 _ **(Outside the lodge, it's pouring down rain. Inside the lodge, Skinner is pacing back and fourth in the large room with other agents sitting around talking to one another. Sheriff Lonhilly walks over to him.)**_

LONHILLY: Sir. (Skinner stops pacing and looks at him.) Pacing isn't going to make matters any better. (One of the agents rushes over to Skinner.)

AGENT 1: Sir. (Skinner looks at him.) The National Weather Service has issued a snowstorm warning at the location your two agents are at.

SKINNER: That's it. Call in emergency snowplow crews and an ambulance team on stand by.

AGENT 1: Yes sir! (Walks away.)

-31-

 **ON THE MOUNTAIN**

 _ **(Scully is curled up against the door of the car, shaking out of being cold. Mulder is huddled with his legs up against his chest, trying to get warm. He notices Scully shaking. He puts his legs back down.)**_

MULDER: Scully? (She slowly look over at him.)

SCULLY: (Shivering.) What? __

MULDER: Come here.

SCULLY: (Sits up staring at him.) Why?

MULDER: Come here. Let me keep you warm.

SCULLY: (Scoots close to him.) What about you?

MULDER: I'll manage. (He holds her real close from behind as she lays on his lap.)

 **1:15 A.M.**

 **(** _ **Mulder and Scullys car almost buried in snow. As the snow continues to fall but not as heavy as before. Mulder and Scully are asleep in the car. He's still holding her. A sound and a bright white light wakes him up as he squints to see through the brightness. The lights stop in front of him. He watches in fear. He holds Scully tight. She moves a little and relaxes in his hold. Four figures start walking toward him. Mulder sits up, in fear. Keeping Scully close to him. They start digging around the car.)**_

-32-

MULDER: (Gently shakes Scully.) Scully, get up.

SCULLY: (Curls close to him, half asleep.) Quit Mulder.

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Scully, someone's here.

SCULLY: (Sits up a little, laying up against his chest, still half asleep.) Who? (She looks toward the bright light, squinting. She becomes alert and sits up.) Who are they?!

MULDER: I don't know. (Watching the figures.) Tell me you have your gun, Scully.

SCULLY: (Watching the figures too.) Yeah. Why?

MULDER; Get it out. (The figures get closer and look in from his side. Mulder jumps backing away from the window.)

CITY OFFICIAL: Are you two all right?

MULDER: Yeah. Who are you?

CITY OFFICIAL: We're from the city of Idaho. We plow roads. We received a call from an Assistant Director Skinner saying that two of his agents were trapped up here. And you two look like the FBI type and only survivors on this rock. (Mulder looks at Scully. Scully has an untrusting expression to her face.) So if you two would climb aboard. We'll get you two to safety. (Mulder looks at Scully.)

MULDER: You coming?

-33-

SCULLY: No I thought I'd wait here and freeze to death. (They both get out of the car and into the big plow rig. Scully sits real close to Mulder for protection and warmth. The city official gets in the rig and puts it in gear. They start moving.)

CITY OFFICIAL: Were going to take you on the opposite side of the mountain. There's a lodge over there. You're going have to stay there till morning. Then we will take you to where you are stationed.

MULDER: (Looks at him as Scully lays her head on Mulders shoulder.) How close were we to the descent side of the mountain?

CITY OFFICIAL: Just around the bend here. (The scene shows the truck makes the sharp turn and they start going down hill.)

 **MOUNTAIN HOME LODGE**

 **1:45 A.M.**

 _ **(They come up on a huge lodge. It's pouring down rain and dark. Inside the lodge. Mulder and Scully are sitting on a couch. Scully is sitting real close to Mulder, looking around the lodge. Mulder is looking at the floor. A park ranger walks up to them they both look up at him.)**_

RANGER: Are you two okay? (Mulder nods yes with a tired expression.) What were you doing up there?

MULDER: Were FBI agents. We were working on a case. And that storm hit. What happened to the other car?

RANGER: What other car?

-34-

SCULLY: There was a car in front of us that slide of the side of the mountain. Did they survive?

RANGER: There were several causalities. There usually is when a freak storm like this shows up. (Another ranger yells over to the one talking to Mulder and Scully.)

RANGER 2: Hey Ranger Stammers. We got an emergency case over here.

RANGER: Okay. I'll be right over. (Looks at Mulder and Scully.) We have a cabin just next door to this lodge. You guys can stay there till day light. The weather should clear up by then. (Mulder and Scully slowly stand up and walk out of the lodge. Outside they walk toward the next door cabin in the rain. Mulder opens the door for Scully. She walks on in, Mulder follows behind her turning on the light. There are two full size beds in the cabin. Scully flops down on one and sits there staring at Mulder. Mulder sits down on the other bed, taking his shoes off.)

SCULLY: I don't think I'll be able to sleep.

MULDER: (Taking his jacket off.) Why?

SCULLY: All I keep seeing is that car sliding off that cliff.

MULDER: (Stands up and pulls back the blankets.) Accidents happen Scully. There's nothing no one can do. We were all at the wrong place at the right time. (Starts to get into bed. Scully notices.)

SCULLY: And your just going right to bed.

-35-

MULDER: (Looks over at her.) Yeah. It's almost two in the morning. I'm tired. (Covers up and looks over at her.) You better turn in, or at least try. (Scully stands up and walks around the bed. She lifts up the blankets and gets in. She covers up and turns to look over at Mulder.) Comfy?

SCULLY: Sort of. (Mulder reaches for the light and turns it off.) Good night Mulder.

MULDER: Good night, Dana.

SCULLY: Funny, Fox.

 **10:30 A.M.**

 **CONTACT STATE PARK**

 _ **(The FBI swat team and groups walking around outside near all their equipment. Skinner comes worriedly out of the lodge as one of the captains follow him.)**_

SKINNER; I want a group sent up on the mountain and a helicopter looking for my two agents. And I don't mean tomorrow.

CAPTAIN: Yes sir. (Walks away from him as Skinner walks into the trailer. A Ranger Chevy Suburban SUV vehicle drives up near the lodge. Skinner stops in his tracks and watches the vehicle as it stops in front of the lodge. The two back doors open to the vehicle. Mulder and Scully get out on either side of the vehicle. Skinner notices and rushes over to them. The ranger drives away as Mulder walks over to Scully. They both notice Skinner walking over to them.)

SKINNER: What happened to you two? I was worried sick.

-36-

MULDER: A snowstorm almost killed us. We had to watch a car in front of us slide off the mountain. Need I go on?

SKINNER: I'm sorry. The storm came up faster than we thought it would. So are you guys alright?

MULDER: We'll be alright. (They both start to walk into the lodge.)

SKINNER: Agent Scully. (They both turn around to look at Skinner.) The hospital called while you two were gone. They got the results on Mulder. But they wouldn't give them to me.

SCULLY: Thank you sir. (Walks on into the lodge. Inside, Mulder walks over to a table with coffee and cocoa on it. He looks over at Scully as she heads to a pay phone.)

MULDER: You want coffee or cocoa?

SCULLY: (Looks back at him as she heads to the phone.) Coffee. (She picks up the phone and dials the hospital.) Dr. Dolliason please. (Pause.) Thank you. (Pause for two seconds.) Yes, Doctor Dolliason? This is agent Scully. I was told you had the results to agent Mulder? (Pause.) What is it? If anything. (Pause for three seconds. Her expression turns to a worried expression as she stares over at Mulder at where he is standing.) Where could it have came from? (Pause.) I see. How long before it becomes vital? (Pause.) Is there anything that can neutralize it? (Pause.) Keep me informed. (Pause.) Thank you. (She hangs the phone up, looking real puzzled at the floor. She slowly walks over to Mulder. He notices her sad looks and watches her.)

MULDER: What's wrong, Scully?

-37-

SCULLY: (Sits down on a chair. Not looking at Mulder.) Nothing.

MULDER: (Sits down in front of her.) Right. You don't lie very well. (Scully looks at him with a tear in her eye. Mulder looks at her in concern.) Scully. (She hugs him and starts crying.) Tell me. (Rubs her back.)

SCULLY: (Hugs him tight.) I don't want to lose you.

MULDER: (Releases his hug.) How are you going to lose me? That accident really effected you didn't it?

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) Mulder it's not about the accident. I called the hospital about the results on the test they took on you.

MULDER: And?

SCULLY: What you have in your blood stream is a cancer. It's of alien origin. But it's eating away at your whole blood stream. They believe it can eventually eat your heart away as well. And they're claiming there's nothing that can reverse the effects. (Mulder stares at the floor.)

MULDER: So I'm dying. (Scully takes his hand. Mulder stands up quickly and rushes out of the lodge. Scully just sits there. Outside, Mulder comes storming out of the lodge past Skinner. He notices, glaring at him. Mulder leans against the tractor-trailer, looking at the ground. Skinner walks up behind him.)

SKINNER: What's going on agent Mulder?

MULDER: (Still looking at the ground.) Nothing that concerns you. (Another agent approaches Skinner.)

-38-

AGENT 3: Sir? (Skinner looks at him.) The helicopter is ready for the rescue operation. (Mulder looks at the agent.)

SKINNER: That won't be necessary, agent. There back now. (Points at Mulder.) This is one of them. My other agent is in the lodge.

AGENT 3: (Looks at Mulder and back at Skinner.) Okay. I'll let them know. (Walks off. Mulder looks at Skinner.)

MULDER: What rescue operation?

SKINNER: I was going to send out a searching party out for you two. (Mulder nods yes, staring at him.)

MULDER: So you do care.

SKINNER: Yeah. But don't let it get around. (Walks away from Mulder as Mulder smiles and giggles a little. An alert siren is sounded from one of the FBI rigs. Mulder looks up at it over his head.)

SIREN: Attention all agents. Suspect is on the move. Repeating suspect is on the move heading south in our direction. (Scully comes running out looking around and notices Mulder. She rushes over to him.)

SCULLY: What's going on?

MULDER: I don't know. (Skinner rushes over to the both of them.)

SKINNER: Our hit and run driver is out on the road again.

-39-

MULDER: Well this time I'm chasing him on the ground. (Looks at Scully.) Are you gained? (Scully looks at him with an unsure expression.)

SCULLY: Yeah. I'll go with you. (Mulder looks at Skinner.)

MULDER: What route is he on?

SKINNER: Route 93.

MULDER: (Starts walking to the car.) Let's go Scully. (Scully follows him to the car. Skinner walks over to the trailer station.)

 **11:01 A.M.**

 _ **(Mulder and Scully on route ninety three heading north. Mulder rubs his forehead with his left hand while driving. Scully notices.)**_

SCULLY: Are you all right?

MULDER: (Looks at her and back at the road.) I'm fine. (The red Camaro races by them. Scully notices.)

SCULLY: Mulder. There he went. (Mulder slams on the brakes and does a quick turn around, screeching the tires. He accelerates the car real fast to gain up on the Camaro. The man in the car looks at his rear view mirror and notices them and speeds up even more.) Mulder he knows who we are.

MULDER: (Watching the car in front of him.) Really? What gave you that idea. (Floors his acceleration and starts to go around the man. Scully glares at him.)

-40-

SCULLY: Mulder. What are you doing?

MULDER: I'm going to slow him down.

SCULLY: (Looks at the car that is now beside her.) How are you going to do that? (Mulder rams the car trying to get him off the road. He rams into it again, holding his car into the Camaro pushing it off the road.) Mulder! You know I'm over here, right?

MULDER: Take it easy, Scully. It's alright. I know what I'm doing. He manages to run the Camaro off the road. The Camaro runs into a ditch. Mulder stops his car to a screeching halt and runs out of the car toward the Camaro. Scully unbuckles her safety belt and gets out of the car. She runs, following Mulder. Mulder nears the Camaro and the man runs for the woods. Mulder runs after him. Scully stops, standing by the Camaro watching him run after the man. In the woods, Mulder is closing in on the man. The man runs in between trees and around trees trying to lose Mulder. The scene shows Mulder running and he starts to stumble over his own feet, becoming weak. As he running he gets closer and closer to the man. But becoming weaker. Mulder starts slowing as the man continues to run from Mulder. The man notices Mulder slowing down and stopping, leaning up against a tree. The man stops running and looks back at Mulder. Back at the Camaro. Scully is waiting on Mulder to return. A black government car pulls up where the Camaro is. Skinner gets out of the car and walks over to Scully.)

SKINNER: Did you guys get him?

SCULLY: Not yet. Mulder is running after him now.

SKINNER: What direction did they go?

SCULLY: (Points the direction Mulder went.) That way.

-41-

(Skinner runs the direction she pointed. In the woods, Mulder is still leaning against the tree. The man is still staring at Mulder. The man touches the top of his head and pulls his wig off. His face is not revealed. Mulder notices and tries to make out the mans face but is unable to.)

MAN: (Salutes Mulder.) Catch you later friend. (Runs on off into the woods. Mulder tries to start walking back to the car but collapses to his knees. From Mulders point of view as he looks the direction he needs to go. He tries to yell out Scullys name but it's only a whisper.)

MULDER: Scully! (Sits down on the ground, trying to move but can't. Skinner runs up the hill and notices Mulder sitting on the ground. He runs over to him.)

SKINNER: Agent Mulder! (Kneels down beside him. He looks back where he ran in from, yelling.) Agent Scully! (The scene shows Scully looking around. Hearing Skinner yelling for her, she looks the direction he is yelling.) Get over here! (Scully runs into the woods toward Skinners yelling. She notices Skinner kneeling on the ground by Mulder. She runs over to them.)

SCULLY: My god! What happened!? (Kneels down by Mulder, looking at his eyes for dilation.)

SKINNER: I found him out here like this.

SCULLY: Mulder! Can you hear me? (Mulder looks at her, in weakness.)

MULDER: (Weak sounding.) Scully. Help me.

SKINNER: (Looks at Scully.) What's wrong with him?

-42-

SCULLY: He's been pushing too hard. Help me get him up. (Stands up, putting Mulders arm around her back. Skinner stands up and puts Mulders other arm around his back. They both escort him out of the woods toward their car. At the car Mulder was driving. Skinner opens the passenger side door and sits him down in the seat, facing out. Mulder looks at them both. Scully looks at him.) What happened, Mulder?

MULDER: (Looks at the ground.) I don't know. I—I just got weak all of the sudden. (Looks at Skinner.) The men were after is wearing a wig.

SKINNER: What are you talking about?

MULDER: He's hiding his identity. This man resembles Alex Krycek to a tee. (Skinner stares at him in unbelief.) Only reason I can even say this sir is by what he said to me.

SKINNER: And what was that?

MULDER: Catch you later, friend.

SKINNER: How can that tip you off on who it was?

MULDER: (Glares at Skinner.) Because that's what he says to me anytime I'm in pursuit of him and can't catch him.

SKINNER: He called you his friend?

MULDER: He doesn't know the meaning of the word. To him it's a definition of how much he can use you. (Skinner nods yes. Scully walks around to the drivers side of the car and gets in. Mulder slowly gets into the car all the way and looks over at Scully then back at Skinner. Skinner looks in at them, closing Mulders door.)

-43-

SKINNER: (Looks over at Scully.) Are you going back to the lodge?

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder.) What do you want to do Mulder?

MULDER: (Lays back.) Lay down and go to sleep.

SKINNER: (Looks at Mulder.) What's wrong with you agent Mulder? You've been sick ever since you've arrived.

MULDER: (Looks at Skinner.) I was sick before I left D.C. sir. (Scully starts the car.)

SCULLY: (Looks at Skinner.) I'm taking him back to the lodge. Maybe they'll let him rest in a cabin up there.

SKINNER: I'll see to it that they do. I'll follow you back. (Scully nods yes as Skinner walks back to his own car. Scully pulls away. On the road, Scully is driving and Mulder is resting his head against the window watching everything go by. Scully notices.)

SCULLY: (Concerned.) Mulder?! (Mulder looks at her.) Are you okay?

MULDER: Yeah. (Looks back out at the road.) Why?

SCULLY: (Watching the road as she drives.) You just were looking kind of spaced out there for a minute.

MULDER: I see. Could this weakness have something to do with what's flowing around in my blood, Scully?

SCULLY: Maybe.

-44-

MULDER: Could it be the same effect that that electronic chip in the back of your neck caused to you. (Scully looks at him and back at the road.)

SCULLY: I don't understand.

MULDER: (Looks at her.) You were infected with a form of cancer. Do you think that the black oil that's resident in me is the same thing?

SCULLY: I don't know Mulder. That's an X-file all it's own. (Mulder giggles looking out at the road. The scene shows Skinner driving behind them. As he's following them he watches how they are driving. In the car Scully is driving, all of the sudden a person is standing out in the middle of the road, a hundred feet away from her car. Mulder notices.)

MULDER: (Yells.) Scully look out! (Scully notices the man and slams on her brakes and turns the car to sharp left causing them to fish tail, almost hitting the man. Skinner notices and comes to screeching stop, within inches of hitting Mulder and Scully. Mulder gets out of the car and looks at the man as he is standing there. It's Krycek. Scully gets out of the car with a shocked expression to her face, glaring at Krycek. Krycek stands there smiling at them. Mulder yells at him.) What the heck are you trying to do Krycek!

KRYCEK: Keep you on your toes. (Notices Skinner running toward them. He reaches in his pocket and Skinner falls to the ground. Mulder looks back at what fell and notices Skinner. He glares back at Krycek and starts to pursue him.)

MULDER: You jerk!

-45-

KRYCEK: Hold it agent Mulder! (Mulder stops and just stands there.) Stop right there. You come any closer and I'll leave it on.

MULDER: What do you want?! Why are you speeding through towns and killing innocent people?

KRYCEK: Because. (Looks up at the sky.) They're after me.

MULDER: Who?

KRYCEK: Don't pretend you don't know! You know exactly 'who' I'm talking about. (Mulder just stares at him.) The truth you been forever seeking. All the abduction cases you been seeking and wanting to know where they go. So don't stand they're acting like you don't know what on earth I'm talking about. Because they're soon coming for you. (Smiles at him. Scully looks at Mulder in concern and glares back at Krycek.) Oh and one more thing before I go. Your illness that you're currently plagued with. (Mulder glares at him.) Oh. You wondered how I even knew about that. Let's just say all the signs I see are ever apparent on you. (Scully stares at Mulder.) Let me see. The doctors are telling you that you have a rare form of cancer and that it's eating away at your most vital organs. (Mulder stares at him intently.) Am I right? Well there's only one thing I can diagnose for you agent Mulder. And it's this. You're not dying and it only increases in intensity when you work with the investigations your currently working on. So be persistent in chasing those menses through out the country. By doing so will only make you weaker and more useless in your duties. Back off from paranormal investigations. And you'll grow stronger and be an excellent FBI agent. You see. It's your choice. I gotta go. (Turns his back to Mulder and starts to walk away. Scully points her gun at him.)

-46-

SCULLY: Not so fast! (Krycek stops but doesn't turn around.) Get back here. Put your hands up.

KRYCEK: I wouldn't agent Scully if I were you.

SCULLY: Why wouldn't I?

KRYCEK: You won't like what you see if I do.

SCULLY: Shut up!

KRYCEK: (Back is still to Scully.) You asked for it. (Krycek puts his arms up. Right when he does a bright beam of light comes out of the noonday sun, making appear like night on their surroundings. Krycek points toward Mulder, causing Mulder to fall to the ground. Scully notices and in panic rushes over to him. The bright light disappears and Krycek isn't there.)

SCULLY: Mulder! (Mulder don't respond. Kneels down beside him, putting his head in her lap.) Mulder! Come on wake up! (Mulder still isn't responding. Skinner is finally able to stand up. He staggers his way to Scully and Mulder.) Mulder please. (Strokes his hair. Trying to get him to respond.)

SKINNER: What happened?

SCULLY: (Checking for a pulse on Mulder on his neck.) He's passed out sir. (Looks up at him.) Help me get him into the car.

SKINNER: (Picks up Mulder by the right arm as Scully has his left. They both manage to get him back into her car. Skinner closes the car door an looks at Scully.) What's wrong with him?

-47-

SCULLY: Krycek kept talking to him. And Mulder was staring at him like he was mesmerized by his words. (Looks at Skinner.) Are you okay?

SKINNER: (Looks at her.) I'm fine. (Looks around the area.) Let's get out of here. (Walks back to his car. Scully gets in to her car and looks over at Mulder. He's still out cold. She starts the car and drives away from the scene.)

 **CONTACT STATE PARK**

 **2 P.M.**

 _ **(The scene shows Scully walking out the cabin nearest the large lodge. She looks around and notices Skinner and heads his way. Skinner looks at her.)**_

SKINNER: How is he?

SCULLY: (Looks at him and looks around at the other agents walking around.) He's still out.

SKINNER: Is he breathing?

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) I wouldn't be standing here talking to you if he wasn't. He's got a strong pulse. But he isn't waking up.

SKINNER: He isn't in a coma is he?

-48-

SCULLY: If he was we would have to get to an emergency room and put him on life support. Like I said. He has a strong pulse and he's breathing. (The scene shows the cabin Scully walked out of. The door opens to the cabin and Mulder walks out staggering a little. Squinting from the sunlight. He leans against the porch post looking around. Spotting on Scully she happens to look Mulders direction.) Mulder. He's outside. (Skinner looks at what she is talking about and notices Mulder. Scully walks over to Mulder. Mulder stands there watching her approach him.) Mulder. Are you okay?

MULDER: How did I get here? I thought i was trailing Krycek.

SCULLY: You passed out, Mulder. He started talking to you and you went into what seemed like a trance.

MULDER: (Looks at the ground.) Yeah I remember now. (Looks at Scully.) At one minute I had the thought of capturing him and hand cuffing him. Then some how he convinced me to stay were I was.

SCULLY: He was threatening to kill Skinner. So you had to stay where you were.

MULDER: No. It was like he got into my mind. (Starts think of the bright white flash. And standing in a middle of a field watching all these people looking up at the sky. He sees another bright white flash. Scully looks at him with a concerned expression. Mulder rubs his temples.)

-49-

SCULLY: Mulder? (Mulder tries to focus on her and he sees bright white light again. Mulder gets closer to the people. All of the sudden a bright white light shines over the people and they all suddenly disappear leaving Mulder behind. Mulder looks around in panic and he stops, noticing someone standing off in the distance. He looks at the person and starts to move closer to them. He notices who it is, Krycek.)

KRYCEK: Meet me at the mountain. And you'll find all you been wanting to know. (Mulder sees another bright white flash and Mulder loses his balance. Scully tries to steady him on his feet.)

SCULLY: (Puts her arm around him.) That's it Mulder. Let's go sit down. (She sits him down in a lawn chair sitting on the porch. Scully sits by him, looking at him.) I think we better take you back to the hospital.

MULDER: No. (Rubs his forehead.) I'm fine.

SCULLY: No you're not!

MULDER: (Looks at Scully.) I know where he is.

SCULLY: Who?

MULDER: Krycek. He's going to be at the mountain. (Scully looks at him with a confused expression. Skinner walks over to them. Mulder looks up at him.)

SKINNER: (Looks at Mulder.) How are you feeling agent Mulder?

MULDER: Better. What's up?

-50-

SKINNER: I just got word. The red Camaro is on the move again. I didn't know if you guys wanted to go for it again or not.

MULDER: (Stands up.) You sure can't. He'll kill you.

SKINNER: I'm riding with the swat team who will follow you guys if you're going. (Walks away from them. Scully stands up and looks at Mulder.)

SCULLY: You're in no condition to be going anywhere.

MULDER: (Looks at her.) I know exactly where he is. I have to go. (Walks toward the car. Looks over at Skinner and yells.) Were going, Sir! (Skinner looks over at Mulder, while walking to the swat team.)

SKINNER: Good. We'll follow you. (Scully walks over to Mulder.)

 **MOUNTAIN HOME**

 **4:30 P.M.**

 _ **(The scene shows Mulder and Scully drive up on the scene on a one lane road heading up the mountain. They stop the car and get out. Scully looks over at Mulder from the passenger side, closing the door. Mulder starts to walk up the road.)**_

SCULLY: Mulder. (Mulder continues walking. Scully follows him and catches up to him.) Mulder! What are you doing?

MULDER: Stay here, Scully.

SCULLY: Why?

MULDER: (Stops walking and looks at her.) I don't want you to get hurt. (Kisses her on the forehead and walks on. She just stands there.)

-51-

SCULLY: (Yells out to him.) Keep in contact, okay?

MULDER: (Still walking on.) I will. (Walks on up the hill disappearing into a lot of trees. Scully stands there with a concerned expression to her face. Behind her as the swat team crew pulls up behind her car. She looks back at the truck. Skinner gets out of the passenger side of the semi truck and walks over to Scully.)

SKINNER: Where's Mulder?

SCULLY: He just went up the hill over there toward the mountain. He claims he knows where Krycek is.

SKINNER: He's going up alone? (Scully nods yes.) Why didn't you go with him?

SCULLY: He told me to stay here and that he would keep in contact with me. (Holds up a CB radio. Skinner happens to look in the back seat of her car and notices the CB radio Mulder was supposed to carry.)

SKINNER: How is he supposed to keep in contact with you when the other CB is in your car? (Scully looks in her car and notices the CB.)

SCULLY: (Looks at Skinner in panic as the swat team are walking out of the semi truck trailer.)Dammit He lied to me! Sir he's going to get killed. (Skinner looks back at the agents standing by the truck waiting for his orders.)

SKINNER: Agent Patella. (The agent walks up to Skinner.)

PATELLA: Yes sir.

-52-

SKINNER: Get your men armed and ready. We're going to head up the mountainside.

PATELLA: Yes sir. (Walks over to the agents to give there orders. Skinner looks at Scully.)

SKINNER: Which way did he go?

SCULLY: (Looking the direction Mulder went and points.) Up there. (Skinner looks at the direction she's pointing. Mulder walking up the wooded part of the Mountainside. Mulder is slightly staggering out of weakness. He looks ahead from where he's standing. The scene shows from his point of view. The scene becomes blurred and focused and blurred again. Spotting on Mulder, he is sweating and almost unable to keep his balance. Mulder happens to look over and sees Krycek standing at a distance from him.)

KRYCEK: Well. You respond quickly to inaudible calls. I'm impressed.

MULDER: (Leaning on a rock, looking over at him.) I bet you are.

KRYCEK: So. Are you going to arrest me? After all. I killed over seventy people or more with my driving.

MULDER: (Able to stand straight.) You're just a regular Jack the Ripper aren't you? (Krycek smiles, looking at the ground. Mulder quickly runs toward him, knocking him to the ground. Mulder is sitting on top of him with his gun pointed at Kryceks head.) Now you're going to stop!

KRYCEK: (Smiling at Mulder.) My, my. Aren't we strong in the middle of our weakness?

-53-

MULDER: (Turns off the safety on his gun.) Shut up! (Krycek suddenly bumps his head into Mulders. Causing Mulder to roll off of Krycek. Krycek rushes over to Mulder and starts punching him. Then Krycek grabs Mulders gun out of his hand and points it at Mulders head and pulls the trigger.)

KRYCEK: Now who's the hero? (All of the sudden, sounds of a multitude of guns being caulked is heard. Krycek looks up and notices the swat team surrounding him.)

PATELLA: (Yells.) Drop the gun and stand up slowly! (Krycek glares up at the agent.) Now! (Krycek puts the gun down and slowly stands up. Skinner and Scully run up behind the swat team. Scully notices Mulder.)

SCULLY: Mulder! (Starts to go to him. Skinner stops her.)

SKINNER: Hold on.

SCULLY: (Glares at him.) Why? He's hurt!

SKINNER: I want to be sure they have Krycek in cuffs. (The agents get Krycek hands handcuffed behind his back. Two of the agents escort him toward the truck. Scully rushes on over to Mulder as Mulder lays there on the ground.)

SCULLY: (Kneels down beside Mulder.) Mulder, are you okay? (He don't respond, as blood oozes down the side of his face. He stares blankly at Scully.) Mulder talk to me. (Scully quickly looks over at Skinner, yelling.) Call an ambulance! (Skinner runs over to the semi truck. Scully looks at Mulder.) He's got a severe case of exhaustion! (Strokes his hair.) It's going to be alright. (Mulder tries to slowly sit up.) No. Lay still.

MULDER: (Sits up as Scully supports his back on her knee and chest.) I'm sorry.

-54-

SCULLY: For what?

MULDER: Not letting you come with me.

SCULLY: Don't worry about it. (Skinner rushes over to Scully.)

SKINNER: The phone in the truck doesn't work. I'm getting to much interference.

SCULLY: Oh, heck. Go to my car, my cell phone is sitting on the seat. (Skinner starts to walk over to her car.)

MULDER: (Yells weakly at Skinner.) Sir! Wait! (Skinner looks down at Mulder, walking back over to him.) Reach in my jacket. You can use my cell. (Skinner kneels down to Mulders level and takes his phone out of his pocket. He turns the phone on and starts to dial. He gets the same interference.) **(Music stops)**

SKINNER: (Looks at Mulder and Scully.) Same thing. (Mulder looks at him.) Interference.

MULDER: Magnetic field form the air base is causing it. (After that remark, Skinner stands up and walks away. Mulder puts Scullys arm on his chest and curls close to her. She notices.)

SCULLY: Don't get too comfortable. We got to get you some help.

MULDER: Just get me out of here and back home. I'll be fine.

SCULLY: And what? Desert the case? (Mulder looks back at her and nods yes.) Do you think you can stand up?

-55-

MULDER: (Sits up.) Yeah. (Scully stands up. Mulder looks up at her as she takes both his hands and helps him up. He gets into standing position and staggers around a little. Scully puts her arm around his waist and helps him down the hill.)

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

 **APARTMENT 42 2 WEEKS LATER.**

 _ **(The scene shows Scully walking up to Mulders apartment door. She knocks at the door and waits. Mulder opens the door and peeks around to see who it is. He has his sweats on.)**_

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Do I know you?

SCULLY: (Smiles at him.) Funny. Can I come in?

MULDER: I don't know if I can trust you. What's your business here?

SCULLY: (Glares at him.) Mulder! (Mulder smiles at her, opening his door wide to let her in. Scully walks on in as Mulder closes the door behind her.)

MULDER: (Nudges her a little in the arm as he passes by her and sits down on the sofa. Looks up at her.) What's up?

SCULLY: (Sits down beside him.) How are you feeling?

MULDER: Better thank you.

SCULLY: Good. Only reason I came in is to relay a message to you from Skinner. He wants to talk to you concerning the case you abandoned. And he was curious to know if you felt any better.

-56-

MULDER: (Shrugs his eyebrows.) He's all kinds of heart isn't he. Didn't you tell him that we didn't abandon the case?

SCULLY: Yeah but he still wants to hear your side of the story. (There's a knock at the door. Mulder and Scully look over at his door. Scully looks at Mulder.) I'll get it. (Scully stands up and walks over to the door and opens it. Skinner is standing there.)

SKINNER: (Staring at her.) Is agent Mulder in? (Scully lets him in. Skinner walks on into the apartment and over to Mulder. Skinner sits down across from Mulder. Scully walks over to them.) Agent Mulder there's something I need you to do for me. Concerning the case you two were working on. I understand that it made you sick. But we need your help. (Scully looks at him intently. Skinner notices.) Agent Scully, if your business is done here. I would like to talk to agent Mulder in private. (Scully looks at Mulder. Mulder looks at her and winks.)

SCULLY: (Looks back at Skinner.) Yes sir. (Looks at Mulder.) I'll talk to you later. (Mulder nods yes. Scully walks on out of the apartment.)

SKINNER: (Looks back at Mulder.) As I was saying. We need your help. You're the only one that knows how to deal with these kind of things.

MULDER: (Stares at him.) What kind of things are you talking about?

SKINNER: Krycek was placed in a hearing and somehow is going to be released in the next twenty-four hours. Unless we can come up with concrete evidence. There's no telling what will or can happen. And also there's talk that he has two partners now. One of them being Corrvurbias and some other woman. But we don't know who it is yet?

-57-

MULDER: There's over six people killed by him and there's no evidence against him? (Skinner shrugs.)

SKINNER: That's what the court is saying.

MULDER: So what evidence are we looking for?

SKINNER: What he was running from.

MULDER: And you don't know who his new partner is. (Skinner nods no. Mulder stares at him.) What about Scully?

SKINNER: She'll go back with you. But I'm going to have her as radio coordinator. She can't be with you. In the account for her safety.

MULDER: What about my safety? (Skinner stares at him

 **MOUNTAIN HOME, IDAHO**

 **12 HOURS LATER**

 _ **(FBI swat team truck. And then it shows Mulder and Scully driving on the scene. Inside the car, Scully looks over at Mulder.)**_

SCULLY: You never did tell me why Skinner wanted back out here.

MULDER: (Starts to get out of the car.) To get more evidence against Krycek. (Closes the door. Scully gets out of the car and looks over at him.)

SCULLY: For what?

-58-

MULDER: (Looks over at her.) To keep him in jail. So far we have no true sufficient evidence against him.

SCULLY: He killed over six people and that's not enough evidence? (Mulder shrugs.) Mulder you can't even be out here without getting sick. What does Skinner want you to do?

MULDER: Scavenge this mountain for evidence. Evidence that Krycek might have been running from.

SCULLY: What kind of evidence might that have been? (Mulder smiles at her as he walks over to the Swat team truck. Scully look up at the sky, nodding no and sighing. Just as Mulder heads to the trailer Skinner comes walking out the side door.)

SKINNER: (Walking down the three steps.) You ready agent Mulder? (He nods yes.) Where's agent Scully?

MULDER: She's back there. (Goes to look that direction, she's walking toward them both. Skinner looks at her.)

SKINNER: I need you in there.

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) In where?

SKINNER: (Pats at the side of the tractor trailer.) In here.

SCULLY: Why? I thought I was going to be with Mulder. (Mulder looks at her and then back at Skinner.)

SKINNER: No. We need you with us. Agent Mulder needs go alone.

-59-

SCULLY: I still don't understand. Were just looking for evidence. Why does need he to be alone. What is it your not telling me sir? (Skinner looks at the ground and back at Scully.)

SKINNER: Trust me on this agent Scully. (Looks at Mulder.) Let's get started. Come on in agent Mulder and we will wire you up. (Mulder follows him in and Scully follows them both in.)

SCULLY: Woe wait a minute! Why does he have to be wired to look for evidence?

SKINNER: (Looks back at her.) Agent Scully! Enough. Your partner will be fine. (Walks on to the back of the station trailer. Mulder touches Scullys back as reassurance. She smiles a little. He follows Skinner to the back. Scully just stands there. Skinner turns around and hands Mulder a lapel microphone.) Stick this on you collar there. Under it. (He does as he's told. Skinner picks up a micro-camera and hooks it to the other side of his collar. Skinner looks at the monitor from the camera and adjusts it on his collar to level it. He gets it leveled and looks at Mulder.) You're set agent Mulder. (Mulder looks back at Scully and then back at Skinner.)

MULDER: When do we start?

SKINNER: When you're ready.

MULDER: Let's do it. (Skinner nods yes as Mulder starts to walk out of the trailer. He passes Scully and she takes his hand. He stops and looks at her.)

SCULLY: I don't know what all this is about. But be careful. (Mulder grips her hand while staring and releases her hand and walks on out the door. Scully looks at the floor in concern.

-60-

 **TEN MINUTES LATER**

 _ **(Mulder is walking around a woody area of the mountain. Looking around the ground and trees. He notices the birds singing and flying away as he passes the area he's at. He continues walking when all the sudden the birds quit singing. He stops walking looking around up at the trees. Then he looks around his surroundings. Skinner radios Mulder.)**_

SKINNER: (At the station trailer.) What's wrong agent Mulder?

MULDER: (In the woods.) I don't know. The birds quit singing all of the sudden.

SKINNER: What's that mean?

MULDER: I don't know. Yet. (Walks slowly on, still looking around. He approaches a clearing and stops. He stares at it for a couple seconds. Mulder walks on out to the clearing, amazed by it's beauty at the elevation there at.) Sir there's a clearing that looks like a meadow in the middle of the mountain. (Behind Skinner, Scully is watching the monitor intently at what's going on. The monitor shows Mulder as he's walking through the clearing. Mulder stops walking. He sees some one walking out into the field. At the station, Scully notices a blurred image of man walking toward Mulder.)

SCULLY: Who is that? (Skinner nods no. Out in the field, Mulder stands poised at the figure walking toward him. Mulder starts walking toward the man. As he approaches the man, the man stops.)

-61-

MULDER: (Yells out to him.) Who are you? (The man doesn't say anything.) Answer me! (The man just stands there staring at Mulder. The man's face is not revealed.) Who are you?! (The man looks at the ground and back up at Mulder. Starts walking toward him.) Do you live here? (The man starts backing away from Mulder. The man starts to run the opposite direction of Mulder.) Hey! Wait! (Mulder runs after him back through the woods. He starts to gain up on the man as they approach a large bolder rock. The man jumps up on top of it and looks down at Mulder. Mulder looks up at him in shock, wondering how he did that. The man runs off the other side of the bolder. Mulder runs around the bolder, spots the man running and continues his chase. The man starts running from Mulder. Mans point of view he's approaching a large cliff. The man jumps off the cliff. Mulder runs up to the cliff, stopping, almost going over the edge himself. Out of breath, Mulder stands there looking down off the ledge. The man he was after has disappeared. Confused, Mulder looks out across the valley, seeing the FBI trucks below, looking like matchbox cars from his point of view. Mulder goes to turn around and runs into someone.)

BH: Missed me? (Mulder glares at him. Back at the semi trailer, Scully is panicked at what's going on.)

SCULLY: It's him! (Skinner looks at her like she's lost her mind.) That's who Krycek is running from!

SKINNER: Why didn't he tell us?

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) We haven't asked. (Out on the ledge, Mulder is glaring at the bounty hunter.)

-62-

MULDER: (Backs away from him a little, toward the cliff.) You're the one he's running from.

BH: Who?

MULDER: Krycek. The one I thought was loyally serving you.

BH: You do have a choice with words agent Mulder. I'll give you that. But he's serving himself. But I just use him to get what I need done. Then I'll dump him. If I decide to keep him alive.

MULDER: What do you want with me?

BH: Your mind. Your sanity. All that makes you what you are.

MULDER: Why?

BH: Because you are a part of my race. You have biological alien blood running through your veins. Now you're a threat to me.

MULDER: So you have to kill me?

BH: No. But I do need your assistance. If your unwilling to assist me. Then that will be your fate.

MULDER: It sounds to me I don't have a choice.

BH: Oh you got a choice. But you need to ask yourself agent Mulder. Is it worth dying for? (The bounty hunter smiles at him and disappears. Mulder looks around in confusion on the bounty hunters whereabouts.)

-63-

SKINNER: (Can be heard over Mulders earphone.) Agent Mulder. Return to the station. (Mulder looks at the ground) You copy agent Mulder? (Mulder don't respond as he sits down on the ground.) Agent Mulder? Are you there? (In the trailer, Scully is getting nervous.)

SCULLY: Sir, something's wrong. He's on the ground. (Starts walking to the door.) I'm going out there to get him.

SKINNER: (Looks her direction.) Agent Scully! (Scully is already out the door, the door closes on it's own. One of the other agents look at Skinner.)

AGENT 3: Do you want me to go with her? (Skinner looks at him, sighs and back at the monitor.)

SKINNER: Are you armed agent Ricco?

RICCO: Yes sir.

SKINNER: (Looks at the agent.) Follow and protect her. But keep your distance from her.

RICCO: (Stands up.) Yes sir. (Walks out of the trailer. Out on the ledge, Mulder is sitting near the ledge, staring across the valley. Scully comes up from behind Mulder, slowly approaching him. She gets five feet from him and he looks back at her. She stops walking.)

SCULLY: Mulder. Are you okay? (Mulder looks back out across the valley, not saying anything. Scully gets closer to him and touches his shoulder.) Mulder. (He doesn't move. She looks at him in concern. She starts rubbing his right shoulder.) It's okay.

MULDER: (Still looking across the valley.) Is it?

-64-

SCULLY: What happened?

MULDER: (Looks down at the cliff.) He left me with a decision to make. And it's a do or die proposition. And I'm trying to decide if I do or don't.

SCULLY: Do what?

MULDER: (Still looking at the cliff, picks up a small rock and looks at it.) He wants me to help him. He says I'm a part of his race now. (Scully looks at him in fear.)

SCULLY: What are you talking about? What kind of race?

MULDER: (Looks across the valley and throws the stone he had in his hand. It disappears before it started to fall.) I don't know. (Looks back at Scully.) Did you see that?

SCULLY: (Looks across the valley and back at Mulder.) See what? (Mulder stands up and picks up another stone. He throws it the same direction. The stone disappears. Scully just stares at what just happened.) What just happened?

MULDER: (Looks at the valley for a second and starts walk closer to the edge of the cliff.) Let's find out. (Scully notices what he's doing.)

SCULLY: (Thinking he's committing suicide.) Mulder. Let's talk this over. It's not worth it. (Mulder puts his right foot out. Scully starts yelling.) Mulder, don't!

-65-

(Mulder steps out over the cliff. He disappears. Scully notices and stares at the area he disappeared at in shock. She nears the edge of the cliff, looking down. No sign of him. She looks across the valley to see nothing. She looks down at the ground and sees a five-foot stick. She picks it up and looks at the spot Mulder disappeared at. She points the stick out at the edge of the cliff. Half of the stick disappears. The other half she has a hold of is visible. She glares at the stick in confusion and drops it. The half that was exposed falls and snaps in half on nothing and the rest of it falls to the ground. Behind Scully, agent Ricco is watching her through some bushes in the woods. He has watched the phenomenal occurrence and has a slight confusion and wonderment look on his face. Scully looks around for another stick. She finds one, picks it up, and throws it out to the valley. It disappears. She walks to the edge of the cliff. She looks down and then across the valley. She takes a deep breath and starts to step forward. The scene shows Skinner walking up the hill. He notices Scully on what she's about to do. He has two other agents with him.)

SKINNER: (Stops in his tracks, staring at Scully. He yells.) Agent Scully! Don't! (Scully looks back at him. Just as she does, she makes her step and disappears. Skinner runs up to the cliff, screaming.) Noooo! (Looks down over the cliff to see nothing. He looks around and across the valley with a puzzled expression to his face. The other two agents run up behind him.)

AGENT 4: (Looking over the cliff.) What happened to her?

SKINNER: I don't know. Let's go back down there and radio for help.

-66-

(The two agents start heading back the way they came. Skinner looks down the cliff, with a confused expression to his face. He turns around and heads back down the mountain the way he came. The scene shows agent Ricco watching Skinner till he's out of sight. He quickly stands up and walks over to the cliff. He looks across the valley and down the cliff. He looks around the ground and finds a rock. He throws it out toward the valley. The rock disappears. More curious the agent picks up a stick and throws it the same direction. The stick falls to the ground and hits an agent down below.)

AGENT 4: (Yells.) Ouch! (Agent Ricco looks down at where the stick went. Agent 4 is glaring up at him.) What do you think your doing, Ricco?!

RICCO: Sorry! (Looks back across the valley, confused.)

AGENT 4: Get down here and help us out. (Ricco turns around and walks back down the mountain. Ricco turns around discouraged. The on the area Mulder and Scully disappeared at becomes bright white.

-67-

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

 **ONE WEEK LATER FBI HEADQUARTERS MONDAY 10:45 A.M.**

 _ **(The scene shows Skinner in his office, sitting behind his desk. He's looking across his office, biting on a pen. His phone suddenly rings, he jumps, dropping the pen. He looks at the phone and answers.)**_

SKINNER: Skinner. (Pause.) Hello? (Glares at the phone.) Hello? (Looks at the phone with fear and hangs up the phone. His back door to his office. Skinner looks at the direction of the noise. Skinner stands up.) Who's there?(There are two people standing in the shadows.)

SHADOW: An old friend. (Walks out into the light. It's Krycek, smiling.)

SKINNER: What do you want Krycek?

KRYCEK: I just come in to see how you were. And to see if your two favorite agents have returned yet?

SKINNER: (Glaring at him.) No. Why should you care?

KRYCEK: You'd be surprised how much I care.

SKINNER: Yeah about as much as a cat does for a mouse.

KRYCEK: Testy today aren't we? (Skinner doesn't say anything.) Despite all that I have someone I want you to meet. (Krycek looks to the dark part of the office.) A.D. Skinner. (Krycek motions for his new partner to introduce herself.) This is Sarah Raver. The Vice President of the FBI.

-68-

SKINNER: Now you got your claws into the upper level of the ladder don't you? (Krycek just stares at him.)

KRYCEK: I've known her longer then you. (Looks at Sara.) She's agreed to help me on a project I'm working on. (Looks back at Skinner.) And now with your agents gone. I won't be hindered anymore. (Starts to turn and heads out the back door with Sarah.) I will catch you later.

SKINNER: (Starts walking toward him.) What have you done with them? (Krycek and Sarah continue to walk out of the office. Skinner yells.) Alex! (The scene shows Krycek reaching into his pocket. Suddenly Skinner falls to the floor in pain.)

 **APARTMENT 42**

 **11:02 A.M.**

 _ **(Outside Mulders apartment door. Around the outer opened edges of the door, a bright white light shines through the door. A sound of a whisper is heard from inside his apartment. Then the light goes out. Inside his apartment the scene shows Scully laying on Mulders sofa. She quickly sits, looking around in fear. Confused in where she is, she frantically stands up still looking around. Realizing where she is at. She yells out.)**_

SCULLY: Mulder?! (Rushes into his bedroom.) Mulder! (She frantically looks around his entire apartment to no avail. She walks over to his computer desk and looks at his answering machine. A light is lit by the word saying messages. She hits play.)

MESSAGE: You have three messages. (The first one hangs up.) Message two. (There's static heard and the message goes off.) Message three.(Skinner is heard over the machine.)

-69-

 _SKINNER: Agent Mulder are you there? Pick up! Krycek is out of holding. He was released last week. Since you ran off on us we could not gain the evidence needed to keep him in. Call me A.S.A.P. (The machine says the call was taken at ten a.m._

 _Scully glares the machine.)_

SCULLY: (Talking to herself.) We just left from Iowa? Now it's been a whole week lost? (Scully picks up the phone and dials Skinners number. She waits for him to answer.)

SKINNER: (In his office, picks up his phone.) A.D. Skinner.

SCULLY: (Mulders apartment.) Sir it's me, agent Scully.

SKINNER: (Sit up in his chair.) Agent Scully! Where are you?

SCULLY: Mulders apartment.

SKINNER: Where've you guys been?

SCULLY: It's just me. I can't find Mulder. Do you know where he is?

SKINNER: No. He hasn't reported to me since the chaos over a week ago.

SCULLY: I don't even know how I got here.

SKINNER: (Heard over the phone.) What do you mean?

SCULLY: I can't explain it, sir. Last time I remember anything is when you sent Mulder to look for evidence and someone was after him.

-70-

SKINNER: (Looking at his desk.) Yeah. And you jumped off a cliff and disappeared. (Scully gets silent. Skinner looks at his phone.) Agent Scully?

SCULLY: (Looking at the floor in fear.) What do mean I jumped off a cliff and disappeared?

SKINNER: I've only had a swat team looking for you and agent Mulder for the past week. I seen you disappear. Now everyone in the bureau thinks I've lost my mind.

SCULLY: Now I'm confused sir.

SKINNER: (Looks across his office.)I know the feeling.

SCULLY: Can we meet somewhere, sir. I'm worried death on where Mulder is. You said you haven't seen him.

SKINNER: No. All I was told was that you were the last one who seen him. And you were gone too.

SCULLY: (Looks at the floor with a shocked expression to her face.) My god, sir. I remember where I last saw him. We must meet somewhere.

SKINNER: Where would you suggest?

SCULLY: The airport. We got a plan a trip back to Mountain Home Idaho. (In Skinner's office he's staring across his office.)

-71-

 **MOUNTAIN HOME IDAHO**

 **4:01 P.M.**

 _ **(Skinner is just driving up to the scene they were at a week ago. He stops the car and Scully gets out the passenger side and starts up the hill. Skinner notices and follows her. Scully approaches the cliff where her and Mulder were at. Suddenly she starts having flashbacks of him.)**_

MULDER: (Looks down at the cliff.) He left me with a decision to make. It's a do or die proposition. I'm trying to decide if I do or I don't.

SCULLY: What are you talking about?

MULDER: __(Looks across the valley and throw the stone that he had in his hand. The stone disappears before it started to fall. Looks back at Scully.) Did you see that?

SCULLY: (Looks across the valley and back at Mulder.) See what? (Mulder stands up, picking up another stone. He throws it in the same direction. The stone disappears. Scully just stares at what just happened.) What's going on?

MULDER: (Looks at the valley for a second and starts to walk toward the edge of the cliff.) Let's find out. (Scully notices what he's doing.

SCULLY: (She starts panicking. Thinking he's going to committing suicide. ) Mulder, let's talk this over! It's not worth it? (Mulder starts to put out his right foot. Scully starts yelling.) Mulder don't!

-72-

(Mulder steps over the cliff. He disappears. Scully notices and stares at the area he disappeared at in shock. She nears the edge of the cliff, looking down. There's no sign of him. Snapping out of her flashback, she's standing near the edge of the cliff looking down. Skinner walks up behind her.)

SKINNER: (Looking at her.) What is it?

SCULLY: (Still looking down the ledge.) This is where he disappeared.

SKINNER: How can that be? This is where I saw you disappear.

SCULLY: (Stares at Skinner.) What?

SKINNER: I was coming up over that hill back there and saw you standing by the edge of this cliff. Right about where you are now. Then you stepped out and disappeared. I thought you were committing suicide. When I ran over here. There was no sign of anything but the agents below. (Looks across the valley.) Wait a minute.

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) What?

SKINNER: (Looks at Scully.) When you ran out of the truck to help Mulder. I sent agent Ricco to follow you from a distance. (Scully glares at him.) Now that I'm thinking about it. I haven't seen him since.

SCULLY: (Looks over at Skinner.) I can't remember how I got to Mulders apartment. And I definitely don't like the fact that I lost a whole week of my life. It's like I had been under a sedative for a week.

-73-

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

 **6:15 P.M.**

 _ **(Outside Mulders apartment door a bright white light shines out from the opening sides of the door then it goes out. Inside the apartment the scene shows Mulder laying on the floor. He has no shirt on, he does have jeans on. He has blood all over his back, face, and arms. He's laying there unconscious. He has blood suddenly oozing out from underneath his side.)**_

 **MOUNTAIN HOME IDAHO**

 **4:15 P.M.**

 _ **(Skinner and Scully are walking back to the car. Scully gets in on the passengers side and closes the door. As Skinner gets in on the drivers side, Scully just stares out the window. Skinner notices.)**_

SKINNER: Are you okay agent Scully?

SCULLY: (Still staring out the window.) I'm fine. Lets go home. (Skinner stares at her and starts the car. They drive away from the scene.)

 **WASHINGTON D.C. FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **TUESDAY 9:15 A.M.**

 _ **(The scene shows Scully walking into Mulders office. She walks into the office and sits down behind his desk. There's a file on the case they were working concerning the hit and run. She opens the file and stares at it. The phone rings.)**_

SCULLY: Scully.

-74-

SKINNER: (In his office.)Agent Scully. I just got some disturbing news. I don't even know how this can be. Being he's missing and all.

SCULLY: (Staring across the office in concern.) What is it, sir?

SKINNER: There was just phoned to me that there is a disturbance at Mulders apartment. I thought we out go out there in hopes it could be him.

SCULLY: I'll meet you there! (Hangs up the phone and leaves the office.)

 **APARTMENT 42**

 _ **(Scully is walking out of the elevator of Mulders apartment building. There is a whole swat team standing outside Mulders apartment room door. Scully rushes over to them.)**_

SCULLY: What's going on here?

AGENT 1: I'm sorry ma'am. You're going have to leave the area. (Scully shows them her badge.)

SCULLY: My partner is in there. What's going on?

AGENT 1: We'd received a call from the landlord. That there was screaming and banging going on in this room.

SCULLY: I don't hear anything now.

AGENT 1: Neither have we. It's been quite in the last ten minutes since we've been here.

SCULLY: I'm going on in, (Pushes her way through the agents.) excuse me.

-75-

AGENT 1: (Trying to stop her.) We can't let you do that. He may kill you! We don't know that he's armed or not.

SCULLY: (Glares at the agent.) He wouldn't hurt me. (Walks into the apartment, closing the door in his face. Inside the apartment, after closing the door, Scully goes to turn around and Mulder is right there with a gun pointed to her head. She jumps back in shock. He's sweating and bleeding through his T-shirt he has on.)

MULDER: (Out of breath, mad.) What are you doing here?!

SCULLY: (Staring at him.) Mulder it's me, Scully. I'm here to help you. (Mulder turns the safety off on his gun. Scully starts breathing heavy.) What's wrong with you, Mulder? Why are you acting this? (Notices blood soaking through his T-shirt. She tries to touch him, he backs off with his guns still pointed at her.) Mulder, you're hurt.

MULDER: (Crazy sounding.) Why should you care? You deserted me in that terrible place!

SCULLY: (Looks at him confused.) What place? What are you talking about?

MULDER: (Yells, putting the gun straight on her head.) Stop playing dumb, Scully! I won't have it!

SCULLY: Mulder, please. Let me help you. Give me the gun. (Mulder stares at her for a second, still breathing heavy.)

MULDER: (Yells) Shut up!

-76-

SCULLY: Please. Trust me. You always could, you know that. (Mulder continues to stare at her for three seconds. He blinks, realizing what he's doing and drops his gun. It falls to the floor and he turns his back on her, falling to his knees crying. Scully, slightly panicked, looks down at him and kneels beside him and holds him from behind.) It's okay. (Runs her fingers through his hair.) I'll keep you safe. (Mulder grabs on to her right arm, clutching on to it for dear life. Outside the apartment, the swat team are still standing outside the door. Skinner comes walking up from behind them.)

SKINNER: Has anyone seen agent Scully yet?

AGENT 1: (Looks back at Skinner.) Yeah. She's in there.

SKINNER: (Mad.) She's what!?

AGENT 1: She insisted sir. We couldn't stop her.

SKINNER: Any sound from inside?

AGENT 1: No. There was yelling in there about five minutes ago. Now it's dead quite.

SKINNER: Any gun shots?

AGENT 1: No. (Inside, Scully is still holding Mulder. She tries to get a look at his injuries. She puts her hand down near his stomach, he jumps.)

SCULLY: Mulder, let me see. (Sits down on the floor by him, looking him in the face. He stares at her with an uncertainty expression. Scully manages to pull up his T-shirt and look. He's got a huge gash in the side of his chest, where his ribs are. Some of them are exposed.) My god Mulder. I got to get you to the hospital!

-77-

MULDER: (Grabs her arm.) No! They'll run tests on me! They'll hurt me all over again.

SCULLY: I'm going to be there to make sure they don't. (He stares at her in fear.) Please Mulder, you'll die if you don't. (Mulder lays his head on her shoulder, she rubs his right arm as reassurance.) I promise I'll protect you as best as I can. (Outside the apartment, Skinner is getting impatient.)

SKINNER: That's it. I'm going in. She could be dying in there. (Opens the door with his gun drawn. He peers in the darkness. Scully looks back at him, glaring. Skinner looks down at Scully in shock.) Agent Scully. (Mulder looks up from Scullys shoulder, glaring.)

SCULLY: Sir, call an ambulance. He's severely injured. (Skinner rushes over to Mulder phone and dials the number. Mulder stares at Skinner, not letting Scullys arm go. He looks at her, breathing erratically.) It's okay.

SKINNER: (On the phone.) Yes I got an agent down. He's severely injured. Please trace this call and head to this location. (Pause.) Thank you. (Hangs the phone up. Looks down at Scully and starts to approach her.) Can he walk, agent Scully? (She goes to answer him but Mulder grabs her gun and points it at Skinner.)

MULDER: (Yells.)Get away!

SCULLY: (Shocked.) Mulder!

MULDER: (Looks at her and back at Skinner.) It's not him, Scully!

SCULLY: Mulder give me my gun! (Mulder stands up, leaving her on the floor.)

-78-

MULDER: He'll kill us both!

SCULLY: (Stands up.) Mulder he's our boss!

MULDER: (Turns the safety off.) No! He wants you to think that's our boss! (Scully grabs Mulders arms to get the gun. He fires the gun and it just misses Skinner, hitting the window behind him. Outside the apartment the swat team look toward the door.)

AGENT 1: Shots were fired! Were going in. (They burst the door open. Mulder, Scully, and Skinner all stare at them.) Grab Mulder! He's the culprit! (The agents start to swarm Mulder. Mulder starts screaming NO!.)

SCULLY: (Trying to stop them. Yelling.) No! Wait! (All the agents look at her.)The man you're handling is hurt! Let him go!

AGENT 1: We can't do that! We got word that this man is highly unstable and unpredictable in his actions. The gunfire was the proof.

SCULLY: (Looks at Skinner and back at the agent.) And who told you that?

SKINNER: (Walks up close to the agent.) Yeah. Where did you get that information?

AGENT 1: Director Kersh. He's the one that received the call from one of the next door neighbors in this building.

SKINNER: At least allow the paramedics to take him to the hospital. That's my agent and he's severely hurt. (Agent 1 looks at Mulder. Mulder, being held back by two agents, stands there staring at him.)

-79-

AGENT 1: We'll take him they're ourselves. (They start to take him out of the apartment. Scully glares at Skinner with the expression of asking, 'why aren't you doing anything?' Mulder starts yelling.)

MULDER: Scully, you promised me! (Scully starts to approach him. One of the agents stop her. She glares at him.)

SCULLY: What do you think your doing?

AGENT 2: Protecting you, ma'am.

SCULLY: (Yells.) Get off of me.

AGENT 2: He's too dangerous to be around.

SCULLY: What hospital are you taking him to?

AGENT 2: We'll call you and let you know. (Leaves the apartment with the rest of the agents. Scully stands there in anger. Skinner walks up behind her.)

SKINNER: I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Someone's going to pay! (Walks out of the apartment. Scully just stands there.)

-80-

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **3:54 P.M.**

 _ **(Skinner is at his desk, on the phone.)**_

SKINNER: Yes sir I understand. But that's my agent. (Pause.) Why can't you tell me what hospital he's at? (Pause) Okay. I understand that as well but you still haven't answered my- (Pause. Scully is sitting in front of his desk, staring at him.) I see. (Looks at Scully.) You'll keep us informed on his condition. (Scully glares at him.) Okay. Thank you. (Hangs up the phone. Skinner notices her glare.) He's unwilling to give us any information on Mulders where abouts.

SCULLY: Why not?! Mulder is not Kersh's responsibility!

SKINNER: I know agent Scully. But there's nothing we can do right now.

SCULLY: (Sits up in her chair.) Sir, they're treating Mulder like he's a homicidal maniac! (Skinner stares at her.) You had seen for yourself what those agents said. That he's unstable and liable to kill anyone he sees. He didn't hurt me! (Skinner looks at his desk.) I made him a promise sir! If I back up on that promise. Then maybe he will hurt me! Or never want to talk to me as long as I live! That is if they keep him alive!

SKINNER: You're not hearing me agent Scully! There's nothing you or me can do anything about. Except wait!

SCULLY: (Stands up.) Wait for what? A call saying agent Mulder is dead? (Walks out of his office. Skinner stares the direction she'd left.)

-81-

 _ **(In the basement, Scully is typing on Mulders computer. The scene shows what programs she's accessed. She looks up under current agents in hospitals around the area. She looks for Mulders name to no avail. She looks up under John Does and they're ages. She starts to right some of them down and the hospitals phone number that they're at.)**_

 **MONUMENT HOSPITAL D.C.**

 **5:40 P.M.**

 _ **In surgery, they're five nurses and two doctors surrounding Mulder. He's hooked up to an IV and to heart monitors. They are sowing up his side where the big gash was. The scene shows Mulders face. His eyes open and stare up at the ceiling in panic. He starts breathing heavy and his heart rate on the monitor starts racing. One of the nurses notice.)**_

NURSE 1: Doctor? (The doctor looks at her.) His blood pressure is going up and his heart beat as well. (The doctor looks at Mulder and notices his eyes are opened, looking at everyone.)

DOCTOR: Quick! Get me a sedative! (Another nurse hands him a syringe across Mulders stare. Mulder sees it and starts panicking.)

MULDER: (Yelling, sitting up. Knocking all the surgical trays everywhere.) No! Stop It! (Shoves the three nurses back into a wall, knocking all the equipment and EKG machines down. Mulder tears out all the IV's and monitoring cups off his body.)

-82-

DOCTOR: (Looks at one of the nurses.) Hit the emergency button! (Mulder shoves the doctor back away from him. The other doctor tries to stop Mulder. Mulder punches him and shoves him into the other doctor. Mulder rushes out of the emergency room. People are running to the room he came out of. He runs on out of the hospital holding his side.)

 **3170 W. 53** **RD** **STREET**

 **ANNAPOLIS, MD 6:31 P.M.**

 _ **(Scully is laying her sofa, asleep. The living room light and the kitchen light are the only ones on in the room. There's a sudden bump at her door that wakes her up. Scully opens her eyes wide and slowly sits up looking over at her door. She looks around for her gun, it's sitting on the lamp stand next to her. She picks it up and stands up. She slowly approaches the door.)**_

MULDER: (Weak. Heard Scully's perspective.) Scully! (She gets close to the door with her gun pointed, leaning against the door.)

SCULLY: (Scared.) Who's there?

MULDER: It's me Mulder.

SCULLY: (Looking at the floor.) Mulder? (Looks through the eyehole of her door. From her point of view. Mulder is standing there, holding his side in pain. He still has his hospital Shaw on. She quickly opens the door.) Mulder! What are you doing here? (Helps him in, closing the door. She helps him over to the sofa. He lays back on the sofa. Scully sits by him.) What did you do escape from the hospital? (Mulder nods a faint yes. She looks him over.) Where were you when you left?

-83-

MULDER: (Weak.) In surgery, I think.

SCULLY: You escaped out of surgery?! (Mulder nods yes.) Why?

MULDER: They were getting ready to run tests on me, Scully.

SCULLY: I don't know why you're so paranoid on people running tests on you for? They're not going to kill you. (Notices his side they did the surgery on. Mulder! (He looks at her.) Sit up. (He sits up and she gets a closer look at his side.) You didn't even let them rap you up. (Stands up.) Stay put. (Walks into her bathroom. Mulder sits there looking at the floor. She comes walking back out with gauze, tape and antiseptic.) Lean to your left. (He leans against the arm of the sofa and she rubs the antiseptic on the stitches on his side.)

MULDER: (Watching her.) Why did you lie to me?

SCULLY: (Starts putting the gauze over his stitches.) How did I lie to you?

MULDER: You promised you would protect me as best as you can. You let them take me away.

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) Mulder I had no choice. They were holding me back. (Finishes taping down the gauze to his skin.) Director Kersh was responsible for that happening. Now I can't wait to hear what he has to say with you escaping. (Looks at him.)

MULDER: (Looks at her.) That will explain a lot. (Sits up, in pain.)

-84-

SCULLY: (Notices.) You shouldn't have left you know that don't you. (Mulder stares at her.) But it saves me the trouble of looking for you. (Stands up.) I better go try to find something for you to wear. (Walks into her bedroom. Mulder looks around the apartment. He tries to stand up. In pain he slowly stands up and slowly walks to where Scully went. In her walk in closet, she's going through a storage chest. Mulder slowly walks into her closet, watching her.)

MULDER: Your not going to put me into a dress aren't you? (Scully jumps and glares over at him.)

SCULLY: Mulder, you scared me. You shouldn't even be up. (Looks back in the storage chest.) I'm looking through old clothes my dad used to where. Pulls out a sweatshirt and throws it at Mulder. Mulder catches it and looks at it.)

MULDER: I'm sorry, gray don't go with my complexion. (Scully glares at him and looks back into the chest. She pulls out gray sweat pants and throws it at him. He catches it and looks at them.) Oh boy. An outfit.

SCULLY: It's all I got till I can get to your apartment. (Closes the chest and walks over to Mulder.) And you are going to rest the next three days like good little boy.

MULDER: Can I get into my pajamas first, mommy? (Scully glares at him and taps him on the arm why walking past him. He walks on into the bathroom to change.)

-85-

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

 _ **(Scully is in her bedroom, making her bed to sleep in. Mulder comes slowly walking into her bedroom in his sweats and standing at the doorway. Scully turns around and looks his way. She starts giggling.)**_

MULDER: What's so funny?

SCULLY: I must say you look cute.

MULDER: (Looking at his clothes.) I don't feel it.

SCULLY: It'll do until I can get to your apartment tomorrow.

MULDER: Why you? I'll go get my own clothes.

SCULLY: No. For some reason Mulder. They want you off the charts. I would prefer you stay here till the smoke clears over. And since you escaped from the hospital, they're going to be looking for you double time. (Mulder walks over to her bed and sits on it.)

MULDER: Thanks for making the bed for me. (She glares at him.)

SCULLY: It's not for you, Mulder. (He stares at her.) Your bed is on the couch. It'll be better support for your wound. (Mulder stands up.)

MULDER: It's okay. I know you hate me. (Scully stares at him. He starts to walk out of the bedroom.)

-86-

SCULLY: Shut up Mulder.

MULDER: (While walking out.) Is that any way to treat your son? (Scully throws a pillow at him, it hits his back. He looks back at her and then at the pillow on the floor.)

SCULLY: That's for you.

MULDER: (Bends down slowly to picks it up. Looks over at her.) Your all heart, you know that, Scully? (She smiles at him. He walks into the living room.)

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **WEDNESDAY 10 A.M.**

 _ **(Kersh in his office. Skinner is sitting across from him.)**_

KERSH: (Staring at Skinner.) Now A.D. Skinner. It was brought to my attention first thing this morning. That agent Mulder escaped out of the hospital that I had confidentially taken him to. (Skinner just sits there staring at him.) Would you know the current where abouts of agent Mulder?

SKINNER: No I wouldn't. I didn't even know where he was taken to. I was just aware that agent Mulder was in serious condition and needed medical help.

KERSH: Uh huh. And I suppose agent Scully might know his where abouts then?

SKINNER: No. She came into my office asking what hospital he was taken to. And I tried getting the information. But no one would tell us.

-87-

KERSH: That was the way I wanted it. I wanted answers from agent Mulder when he was strong enough to give them to me on where he was. Now he's disappeared again.

SKINNER: All your respect, sir. But agent Mulder is no longer your responsibility. Why are you so concerned now?

KERSH: (Getting edgy in his seat.) Being director of the FBI organization I have to be. Agent Mulder represents the FBI and what it stands for. And I'm not sitting back while he makes the FBI look like a central hub for unidentified flying objects and all that paraphernalia garbage!

SKINNER: (Looks at his desk.) Agent Scully is due into work any minute. Do you want me to call her up here and you can ask her yourself? (Kersh slides his phone across his desk to Skinner. Skinner stares at him and takes the phone. In the basement, Scully is sitting at Mulders desk. She is looking through a file concerning the case they are assigned to. She flips through the files. The phone rings and she looks at it. It rings again and she picks it up.)

SCULLY: Scully.

SKINNER: (In Kersh's office.) Agent Scully. You're needed in Director Kersh's office. It concerns agent Mulder.

SCULLY: (In Mulders office.) Yes sir. (Hangs up the phone and stares at it for a second. Talks to herself.) Here we go. (Stands up and walks out of the office. In Kersh's office, Skinner is still sitting in front of Kersh's desk. Kersh is looking at his desk, waiting. Kersh's phone buzzes and he hits a button.)

KERSH: Yeah?

-88-

SECRETARY: Agent Scully is here to see you, sir.

KIRSCH: Let her in. (The door to his office opens and Scully walks in. She notices Skinner and walks over to him. Kersh looks at her.) Please. Have a seat agent Scully. (Scully sits down next to Skinner.) I called you in here agent Scully to ask you a question. Where's agent Mulder?

SCULLY: (Stares at him.) I don't know, sir. Last time I seen agent Mulder was in his apartment in serious need of a hospital. And 'your' men took him somewhere. (Kersh looks at Skinner.) Why do you ask, sir?

KERSH: (Looks at his desk and back at Scully.) He's missing agent Scully. The hospital I had him sent to called me this morning. Saying he forced his way out of surgery.

SCULLY: (Getting upset sounding.) You mean to tell me my partner is running the streets injured!?

KIRSCH: I'm doing my best to have my men find him.

SCULLY: And what are they going to do to him when they do? Kill him?

SKINNER: (Tries to interrupt her.) Agent Scully.

SCULLY: He's injured and sick. Which in turn causes him to be scared. And I believe he will go to all extremes to protect himself if he feels threatened!

KERSH: I will call my agents and tell them to use extreme care in approaching him.

SCULLY: Why do you want him so bad, sir?

-89-

KERSH: I want to know where he was for the week he was not anywhere to be found. Even by you if I recall correctly. (Scully nods yes and looks at the floor.) I promise agent Scully. We'll find your partner alive and well. (Scully stands up to leave.) I'll keep you posted on any updates I get on finding him.

SCULLY: (Looks back at him.) Thank you sir. (Walks on out of the office. Skinner sits there looking at Kersh.)

KERSH: She's was missing for a week to wasn't she A.D. Skinner? (Skinner starts to answer and looks at the floor.) Well?

SKINNER: Yes sir she was?

KIRSCH: And where was she?

SKINNER: She doesn't remember. (Kershh stares at him in unbelief.)

 **3170 W. 53** **RD** **STREET**

 **ANNAPOLIS MD 1:15 P.M.**

 _ **(Mulder is asleep on the sofa. The door comes open to Scullys apartment, Scully walks in, with a bag of clothes, closing the door and locking it. Mulder sits up and looks over at her. Scully leans up against the door.)**_

MULDER: What are you doing back so early?

SCULLY: (Exhausted.) For one. (Sits the bag of clothes in front of him.) I'm bringing your clothes. (Sits down beside Mulder.) And secondly. They're looking for you.

MULDER: Who?

-90-

SCULLY: Director Kersh and his agents. The hospital told him that you forced your way out of surgery. (Mulder giggles.) So I put on a big show that I was mad at the fact that you were on the streets injured and sick. (Mulder stares at her.)

MULDER: Kersh is at his old ways huh? (Scully lays back on the couch.) Why is he looking for me?

SCULLY: (Looks over at him.) He claims he wants to know where you were the week you were missing. (Sits up.) Wait a minute?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) What?

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) Mulder. There's a week of my life I can't account for. All I can remember is hollering at you because I thought you were committing suicide off that cliff. What can you remember?

MULDER: I remember running to the cliff after someone. And they disappeared out of thin air. Then the bounty hunter confronted me. (Looks at the floor.) Then you showed up asking me if I was alright and… That's when I discovered—(He gets a flash back where he was standing by the cliff and walking off the edge of it and disappearing. The surroundings get real bright. Mulder looks at Scully.) Come to think of it. That's all I can remember. What happened to us that day, Scully? (Scully stares at him.)

-91-

SCULLY: I don't know. (Looks at the floor, leaning on her knees.) I'm scared Mulder. (Scully thinking back her surrounds become bright white. Scully at the edge of the cliff, after Mulder disappearing. Scully starts to walk off the cliff as Skinner comes running up the hillside, seeing Scully. He yells at her and she disappears. Shes walking in bright fiber optic surroundings. She yells out Mulders name, then the scene gets real bright. Scully looks over at Mulder.) Where did the bounty hunter take you?

MULDER: (Looks at the floor and back at her.) I don't remember. All I remember is that he gave me a choice. To help him or to die.

SCULLY: You know Krycek is released. (Mulder looks at the floor in disgust.) He was released due to insufficient evidence.

MULDER: (Lays back on the couch.) Figures. He must have put the bounty hunter up to it to cause me to disappear. (Sighs. Her phone rings near Mulder. He looks at it and picks it up. Handing the cordless phone to her.)

SCULLY: (Taking the phone.) Hello?

SKINNER: (In his office.) Agent Scully. I'm glad I caught you. I try calling you in the office and your cell phone.

SCULLY: I had to run a few errands and I left my cell phone at work. What is it? (Mulder stares at her with the expression of asking what?)

SKINNER: I have located agent Ricco. He's in the office with me now.

-92-

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder.) Really. (Mulder looks at her with the expression of asking who is it. Scully puts her hand over the mouthpiece and whispers to Mulder.) Skinner. (Mulder nods yes.)

SKINNER: He seen both you and agent Mulder disappear. He also said that you and agent Mulder through rocks and sticks out into the valley and they would disappear. Is this true agent Scully or do you remember? (She has flashbacks of the moment she started walking out over the cliff. As she does the her surroundings becomes real bright white. Scully steps by the scene into a large aircraft resembling a UFO interior. She looks around astonished at her surroundings. She yells out but her voice don't echo. It's a dry hallow sound when she yells out.)

SCULLY: Mulder?! (No response. The surroundings suddenly get bright white and shows her in her apartment on the phone.)

SKINNER: (Can be heard over her phone.) Agent Scully? (Scully shakes her head, snapping herself out of her flashback. Mulder notices, looking at her in concern.)

SCULLY: Yes sir?

SKINNER: (Heard over her phone.) Did you hear me?

SCULLY: Yeah I did.

SKINNER: Are you okay agent Scully?

-93-

SCULLY: (Rubs her fore head.) I'm fine. Agent Mulder through a rock into the valley and it disappeared out of thin air. I asked him what was going on and he told me let's find out. So he premises to walk off the cliff and he disappears. So I grabbed a stick and pointed half it out and half of it disappeared and the other half was still in my hand. When I dropped it half it broke and the other half disappeared. Then that's when I took the risk to step out and from there I can't remember the rest.

SKINNER: (In his office.) Is there anywhere we can meet? I think maybe if you can talk to him. Maybe that will help jar your memory. (Scully looks at Mulder and back at the floor.)

SCULLY: I don't know sir. Where can we meet?

SKINNER: How about Mulders moms vineyard cabin?

SCULLY: What time?

SKINNER: Tomorrow at ten in the morning.

SCULLY: I don't have a key how are we going to get in?

SKINNER: (Heard over her phone.) Were just meeting on the location agent Scully. Were not staying.

SCULLY: See you tomorrow then. (Turns off the phone and looks at Mulder.)

MULDER: What was that about?

SCULLY: He wants me to meet at your moms vineyard.

MULDER: (Shocked expression.) Why?

-94-

SCULLY: To talk to agent Ricco who claims he saw us both disappear.

MULDER: How? I didn't see anyone.

SCULLY: I guess he was following me when I ran out after you.

MULDER: When are you meeting him?

SCULLY: Ten-tomorrow morning.

MULDER: I'm coming with you.

SCULLY: No. As far as Skinner knows you're still missing. You show up and he'll tell Kersh and God only knows what will happen.

MULDER: Fine. I'll stay low. We'll rent a tinted window car.

SCULLY: (Stares at him.) Okay. (Stands up and heads to the kitchen.) Your not taking no for an answer what can I say?

 **2113 FAIRVIEW AVE.**

 **LAKELAND MD**

 **(A** _ **gent Ricco walking up to the front door of his house. He unlocks the door and walks in. He closes the door behind him. All the lights are out in the house. He goes to reach for the light switch to turn the lights on. The switch don't work. He tries again and nothing. He looks around the house with a confused expression and premises to walk on to the kitchen to try the lights in there. He tries the light switch and still nothing. There's a noise of something being knocked over in the living room. Ricco quickly looks the direction of the noise. He pulls his gun out of his jacket and cautiously stalks toward the living room. He nears the living room, leaning against the wall with his gun in his hands, pointed.**_

 _ **He enters the room, looking around to see nothing. The sound of something dropped comes out of the bedroom, down the hallway. Ricco quickly turns around toward the noise and starts stalking that direction. He nears the bedroom and peers in. His window is opened. He glares over at it. He starts to walk over to the window to close it. He gets to the window and shuts it, locking it. He goes to turn around and runs into a tall man. His face is not revealed. The man grabs him and throws him against the wall, into a lamp table. The man walks over to Ricco grabbing him to make him stand up. Ricco glares at the man. The man grabs Ricco's gun and points it at his head. Outside Ricco's house and a gunshot is heard. Dogs in the neighborhood start barking. Suddenly the front door to Ricco's house comes open. The bounty hunter walks out as his face immediately changes to Ricco's face. He walks away from the house.)**_

 **MASSACHUSETTS**

 **THE VINEYARD 10 A.M.**

 _ **(Mulder and Scully drive up to the cabin, in a Suburban utility truck. Mulder is sitting in back. Scully parks the vehicle in front of the cabin. Skinner and Ricco are sitting on the porch.)**_

MULDER: Now isn't that a Kodak moment. (Scully glares back at him.)

SCULLY: Promise me you'll stay in here?

MULDER: As long as nothing goes wrong. Yes.

SCULLY: What could possibly go wrong? (Mulder shrugs. Scully gets out of the vehicle and walks up to the cabin. Skinner stands up and leans on the porch post.)

-96-

SKINNER: Agent Scully. (Ricco stands up and approaches her.) This is agent Ricco.

RICCO: (Reaches out to shake her hand.) Agent Scully, it's nice to meet you. (Scully smiles at him.)

SKINNER: You want to have a seat agent Scully. Or should we all take a walk and talk.

SCULLY: I'd rather stay her—

RICCO: (Interrupts.) I'd like to take a walk.

SKINNER: (Looks at Scully.) Agent Scully?

SCULLY: I'd rather –(Looks at her car and back at Skinner. The scene shows from inside the vehicle Mulder is in. He's watching intently.) Okay I'll walk. (All three of them start to walk away, to the back of the cabin. Inside the suburban, Mulder notices.)

MULDER: (Starts talking to himself.) What are you doing Scully? (Skinner, Scully and Ricco walk through the field of Mulders moms property.)

RICCO: (Looks over at Scully while walking.) So agent Scully. What was that disappearing act you and your partner pulled a couple of weeks ago?

SCULLY: (Looks over at him.) Disappearing act?

RICCO: Yeah. I seen you and him throw rocks, sticks and whatever else out into that valley and they disappear without a trace. Then your partner stepped out and he disappeared too. Where did you guys go?

-97-

SCULLY: I don't know. I kind of got the understanding that you could tell me. (The scene shows back where Mulder is, sitting in the car laid out in the back seat. He hears a car drive up, he quickly sits up, looking through the dark tinted windows. The car is a black government car. He looks at the vehicle to see who comes out of it. Alex Krycek gets out of the drivers side and starts to walk toward the cabin. Mulder watches him, glaring hatefully at him. He watches him till he gets in front of the vehicle he's in. Mulder slowly opens his door to get out. He sneaks out of the car and quietly closes the back door, still watching Krycek. Krycek starts to sneak around the back of the cabin. Mulder, with his gun drawn, stalks him from behind. As Krycek is sneaking to the edge of rear part of the cabin. Mulder is sneaking up behind him. He puts his gun to Kryceks back.)

MULDER: (Crazed sounding.) That's far enough, Krycek! (Krycek goes to look back at who has him held up.) Don't turn around! Just put your hands up. (Krycek looks at the ground. Mulder yells.) Do it!

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**


End file.
